A confusing world
by alpha and omega s
Summary: was a normal day in Jasper until a series of portals strangers appeared and took away many of the wolves to a strange world, and now they try to survive in this strange world, while looking for a way back home
1. introduction

**A confusing world  
I write this story , more for fun considering the growing number of sad stories or dramatic , I think this would be a good change , do not worry that my first priority remains the duty of Humphrey , enjoy**

introduction

The herds had been a month since the marriage of Garth and Lilly joined herds also took place shortly after the marriage of Kate and Humphrey  
It was a normal night in Jasper , when suddenly several strange portals opened throughout the territory of the herds together , leaving an odd number of wolves alternate universe where everyone was affected in different ways, this story is about adventures that will live in this strange world, and as try to return to his own universe

We begin with an fur red wolf, sleeping peacefully with his fellow white fur, when suddenly the portal transfer it to a huge mansion with an underground lab full of high-tech armor, Garth barely flinched and turned even back asleep

Moreover Lilly was taken to another mansion , which at bottom was a barracks, and had an X input

Tony , was sent to a normal home , but had a green ring on one finger

Winston by his side was now in the middle of the Arctic, in a fortress made of crystals

Eve , now I was in a small house , where there was a makeshift lab where gamma radiation had notes

Hutch , now had a high-tech armor dark green, and was in a spaceship , class frigate , which orbits the earth

Candu , light armor was now over, and he lay with a hammer

Salty , was in a ordinary house , but with a great lab full of great technology , but also his head was bigger , and had a swirl hairstyle  
Mooch, was now in a temple , wearing a brown tunic , and beside , he had a kind of saber

Shakey was now an ordinary house , but had something very special on your wrist , as a kind of clock, but not of this world

Kate , now he was in a mansion full of powerful mystical objects

Humphrey was now a small house on a mountain, using an orange clothes with a blue shirt, which was unusually heavy , there was also a red staff , next to him

**¿Where were they sent?, ¿Can they come back? , ¿Can they meet again? ¿What is what happened to everyone?, Keep reading to find out, write reviews of how you think this new story, I know it is a bit short on chapter, but it is only because it is the introduction.**


	2. the awakening

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
For those who did not realize, movies and series that I'm doing parody are: Iron Man, Xmen, Green Lantern, Superman, She- Hulk, Halo, Thor, Jimmy Neutron, Star Wars, Ben 10, Dr. Strange, Dragon ball.**

The next morning , P.V. Garth

I was up early as usual, when I noticed that he was lying on something very soft and comfortable , when I looked around , I noticed that I was alone , in a sort of bed, wide , with blankets over me , " how I got here " I ask , then I remembered something, " Lilly " I said out loud , I started to look around but did not see it anywhere

" I see you woke sir," said the artificial intelligence known as Jarvis

" Who is there " asked confused and a little scared

Jarvis : "I warned that too long without sleep , it could harm " said

" You , who you are, and I do here " tone asked plaintiff

Jarvis : " I am artificial intelligence, Jarvis , I was constructed for you , and now you are at home , sir," replied

" My home " I asked confused, as I walked around , I noticed he was using a strange clothes, quite comfortable , I noticed a tingling in my chest , when , look, note that had a somewhat metallic , with a light in the middle , " this " scream in fear

Jarvis : "is an ARC reactor , sir , is what keeps him alive , and what gives you energy to their armor " to explain

" Armor " I asked , but at that time , a circle on the floor , where he stood , began to fall , leading me into a dark room , suddenly the lights were turned on revealing several high-tech armor , "Great " I said

Jarvis : " their armor sir " I said

After reacting printing, recode , "where is Lilly " I asked

Jarvis : after a few seconds , I said, "Lord I have not any Lilly , in my database "

" What happens to Winston , Tony , Eve , Kate , Humphrey , Candu , Hutch " I asked in a worried tone

Jarvis : " just met a Mr. Humphrey ," I said

" You show me a picture ," I asked to make sure it was the

Jarvis : "Wait a minute , ..., is the only image we have , is a bit old ," I said

I saw the picture, although it looked very young it was obvious that he was, though he looked a little different, but I also had changed inexplicably , "where is " asked

Jarvis: "is in the sector 354, on a mountain, known as the mountain Paoz" said

" I have to go there," I said immediately

Jarvis : " the coordinates are loads , and ready to go ," I said

I saw an armor appeared in the middle of the room , for some reason I knew what to do , I approached , and I saw began arming armor around me

Jarvis : "Lord , let me ask you, but because you want to see that wolf " asked

" I hope you'll answer a few questions ," I said , before flying away with the armor

Meanwhile with Lilly, P.V. Lilly

When I woke up I saw that I was in a strange place, " where I am " afraid to ask me , I got up , and I noticed he was using a strange clothes, and started walking out of the strange room , when I came , I saw this place was full of wolves wearing clothes , many of them greeted me , I returned a smile , trying to hide the fear, when suddenly I heard a voice in my head

" Lilly , look down the hall on the left " said the voice

I was scared, but I decided to venture where the voice was telling me

" Right now " said the voice

I followed your instructions until I saw a door appeared from nowhere

" Enters " the voice said

I nodded, and between , I suddenly saw how it ended , I felt I was coming down now , when the door opened again , I was greeted by a wolf wheelchair

" Hi Lilly , I am known as Professor X " said the wolf

"Hello, is going " I asked with fear

Professor X : " I do not know , but when I read your mind , I realized you're not the same Lilly , we all know , I guess you're from another universe or something," he explains

" What happens to my family and my partner ," I asked

Professor X : " I do not know , I got the names I found in your mind , to your computer , and just throw an outcome " explain

"What " I asked

Professor X : " a certain Humphrey " explain

" Maybe he 's here ," I asked

Professor X : " I do not know , but you can go find out ," I said

" I think I play" I said

Professor X : "look is the only image I found, but it is a little old ," I said handing the image

Look at the picture , and certainly was , but it looked a little different, " whether it is the " I told

Professor X : " You can go on the Jet , and coordinates program , lives in the mountains Paoz " explain

" Thank you very much " I said gratefully

Professor X : "is nothing now go " I said

I nodded and got on the jet, when I sat down this detachment automatically

Meanwhile Tony , P.V. Tony

When I woke up I was a strange note of all, I woke up , and noticed that he had something in the leg , when I looked it was a ring, green, " is going " I asked , suddenly saw a light went green around my body , when it went off I saw that now wore a green suit , "okay this is really weird ," I thought , " I have to find someone suddenly I'm not alone " I said to myself , " but as the meeting" I asked , suddenly a wave of information came to my head , I knew now that it was that ring , and how that information came to me , but what caught my intent was that now I knew where to find Humphrey , for some reason was an important fact in the database of the ring, but the other is still a mystery , "suddenly knows something " I said to myself , then I went flying , but just know how to do it

Meanwhile with Winston , P.V. Winston

I felt a little cold through my body , so I woke up, when I opened my eyes , I saw that I was in a strange room , made of glass, to lift me up , I noticed he was wearing a strange , blue suit with a red cape , "what " I asked confused, looked around to find Eve , but did not see it anywhere, "hello anyone here " asking

" Hello" said a voice that echoed through the room

When searching for the source of the voice , I saw a bright light in the middle of the room

"Where am I " I asked

" These in your fortress of solitude " said the voice

" I'm doing here " I asked

" Live here " replied

"Where is Eve , Kate and Lilly " I asked

"Sorry, can not find those names on the list of data , crystals , or land " said the voice

" What about Tony , Garth , Humphrey , Hutch or Candu " I asked

" There are a certain Humphrey in the database of the earth" replied

" I guess that's something," I thought, " where is " asked

" This sector 354, in the mountains Paoz " replied

" And it is supposed to get there ," I asked

"Flying , of course," said

"And think I'm going to do that " I asked a little annoyed

" You can fly, I remember " said the voice

" I do that " I asked

"If you can , just focus and skip " the voice said

I shrugged , so far the day has been very rare , so do not lose anything by trying , when he jumps , note that he was in heaven , at high speed , " that's great " shout , as I headed to where Humphrey

Meanwhile with Hutch , P.V. Hutch

When I woke note that was in a small room made of metal , I quickly altered stop , I saw a small window, when walking towards it , I noticed that he was wearing a dark green suit of armor , " but" confused me wonder , when you look through the window, left in shock by what I saw, I saw, to the earth, " as is possible" ask me scared

" Are you okay , your neural activity is through the roof" a voice echoed through the room

" To where you are" scared and surprised asked

" You act pretty weird happens ," said a voice

I saw a table suddenly appeared a small blue wolf , " you're " I asked confused

"Seriously 're acting really weird , I want you to tell me , that 's wrong " holographic projection demanded

" I will , once you answer my question ," I said in a serious tone

The projection sigh and said, "I am Cortana, IA, the UNSC"

"IA" ask confused

Cortana : "artificial intelligence" I said , " Now tell me , who 's wrong, do not act as usual, and do not remember anything " I asked

"This will sound weird, but I'm not from here , yesterday, I was sleeping in my cave in Jasper Park , and today wake up here " to explain

Cortana : one seconds left me thinking , and I said, " that would explain the space-time singularity is detected last night "

" I think ," I said surprised

Cortana : "Absolutely , analyze the conversation and show no signs of lying , and consistent with the data I got last night," I said, " but you're not alone ," I said

" You mean " I asked

Cortana : " detected a total of twelve distortions" said

"Must be my friends," said

Cortana : "it is possible " said

" Finds it as " I ask

Cortana : " We just ask aboard the UNSC infinity , has the largest database of the Solar System " explain

"Great, are called , Winston , Eve , Tony , Garth , Candu , Kate and Humphrey " said

Cortana : microsecond after a search , I said, " I only found data from a Humphrey " I said as I showed an old picture

"If he is, though it looks somewhat different, but also change me, so who am I to judge , where " I asked

Cortana : " 354 sector in the mountains Paoz " said

" I have to go there," I said hurry

Cortana : "preparing pelican in the bay 8" I said

"Great, lead me where it is ," I said

Meanwhile with CANDU , P.V. Candu

After I woke up, I was very confused , all around me, showed me enough respect not to find out later that I was in a place called Asgard, also find out that there was a way to return to the land that was on the bridge rainbow, when I get there, I saw that there was a guard there

"Want to go to midgar" wonder

"I heard that you can see everyone down there ," I said

" So " I said

" Have you seen Winston , Eve , Tony , Hutch , Kate and Humphrey " I asked

"Yeah, I've only seen a certain Tony , to Garth , and a Humphrey " I said not knowing where I wanted to get

"Great, I can send with Tony , or Garth " I asked

" I can not do it , apparently they are traveling toward Humphrey " explain

I sighed and said , "then send me there"

" I can bring you from there , you have to follow your way to the west , but I warn you , be careful, " explained

" I understand , send me , I have hurry" I said , I saw nodded and opened the portal , from one moment to another was on earth , " I hope to find some answers," I thought, then I flew over there

"Be careful , I could be very dangerous," the guard thought as he watched Candu away

Meanwhile with Salty , P.V. Salty

When I woke up note I was in a strange house , and for some reason had a lot wiser , " go " I said surprised, to see a robot dog next to me , " I'm doing here " I asked when I noticed you were using stop clothes, " wolves do not wear clothes " I thought, as I walked around, accidentally activates a hidden lever , which activate a lift that took me down when I get to the floor , I saw a rather large computer , which had a message, " space-time singularities detected " he said, " that would explain that I do here , I should be transported by one of these singularities , a time as this " I , " but if I'm here soon my friends too " I said , look at the computer names, but I only came a result , " this is Humphrey , looks different , but the " I surprised , load the coordinates into the rocket , then I went up , and went in search of the

Meanwhile with Mooch, P.V. Mooch

When I woke up in an ancient temple , for some strange reason , the calm came over me , look next to me , a foreign object, when I took it , do not know what I did , but a light saber appeared , "Fabulous" thought, " but I do here , and my friends, " I said to myself , suddenly I felt something was telling me to relax and close my eyes , when I did, I could feel the presence of Winston , Eve , Garth , Lilly , Hutch , Candu Tony , Salty , Shakey , and Humphrey , "suddenly one of them knows something , I decided to go where Humphrey, who was closest , when I left the church, I saw a strange vehicle , floating , shrugged , and I got on it and went to where Humphrey

Meanwhile with Shakey , P.V. Shakey

When I awoke, I was in a strange house , but what surprised me is that he had something in wrist , try to take it off, but it turned out to be worthless , " where the hell am I , and what is this " ask me frustrated, in that time I heard someone enter the room

" Are you okay , you hear repeated noises" said an old wolf gray and white coat , wearing a Hawaiian shirt

" That you , who are you " I asked confused and a little scared

"Please do not make jokes , we gotta go " Wolf said wearily

" That jokes, last night I was in my cave sleeping peacefully , and now I'm here with this damn thing will not come out of my wrist " angry yell , I watched as the wolf looked at me with a surprised face

" Not again a cross universes " said with annoyance

"One that " I asked confused

" Is when two different universes interact, which would explain the space-time singularities " explained

" I'm in another universe," said shocked

" So, let me help you , by the way my name is Max" said

" Pleasure" I said, then I remembered something, " you said you had singularities " I asked

Max: " if singularities , because " I asked

"It is possible that my friends , have been brought too" asked

Max: " Now that you mention it if possible" I said after some thought

"We have to find them," I said hurry

Max: " quiet, the look , but first follow me" I said

I nodded and followed him , after a few minutes , we had reached a large underground headquarters , "Great, this place is " asked

Max: " This is the headquarters of the plumbers, follow me now , look at your friends " I said as she led him to the command center, " as they call your friends " I asked

"Is called , Mooch, Salty , Humphrey , Kate , Lilly and Garth " said

Max : After you enter the names , wait for a few moments until it appeared the result , " there is only one Humphrey " I said as I opened the file

"Is" I said to see the picture , it was a old picture, but it could easily distinguish

Max: "as it lives in the 354 field in the mountains Paoz " said

"Great, we have to go " I said

Max: "prepare the ship " but we left authorities note that there was another result on the computer

"What " I asked a little impatient

Max : "It is rare, Humphrey found another file , but this is an extranet , and is strongly decoded " to explain

" And " I asked confused

Max: " extranet is alien , and if so coded , must be very important " to explain

" We can see " I asked

Max: " because of the complexity , the computer will take about one to two weeks " to explain

" I do not think that is important , we have only been in this world a few hours ," I said hurry

Max: "It is true , but I'll leave decoding case" said

I nodded and we both got on the ship, and went to where Humphrey , in the way he told me many things about me, that watch , and this universe

Meanwhile Kate, P.V. Kate

When I woke up, note that I was in a strange and scary room, look for Humphrey , but note that it was not close , " where I am " ribbed ask me when I woke up , I noticed he was wearing a strange clothes, " and this, " I ask , I kept walking , by the strange house , do not know why , but he remembered a moment of spells, and strange words , I'd never heard , suddenly a feature of the other , was a locator spell , quickly I concentrate and say the spell as it remembered , in that moment I felt that was a map of the earth with eleven points in it , " all here " saw surprised, " I have to go but will initiate with Humphrey, surely is very worried and scared " I thought, then I left my house , for some reason , I was in another reality , then I flew to where Humphrey

Meanwhile with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

He was still fast asleep until the sun hit my face , making me blink a few times yawn before getting up when I looked around , I noticed I was in a small house , barely fit two people look at me and notice I had a strange orange clothes , " what is this " I ask , "where is Kate" ask me worried, going to leave, but before I picked up the staff, and I put it on my back , when I left the house , I saw a large forest in front of me , going out to look for Kate , when I suddenly felt something, " eleven o'clock ki approach , different at high speed " I thought, " a moment, as I can feel it, and as I know that is ki" I said to myself, after a few seconds , I recognized all ki , " Winston , Tony , Garth , Lilly , Kate , Shakey , Salty , Mooch, Hutch , Candu , and one I did not recognize , but that comes with Shakey , coming here " I said surprised, " is strange energy Garth , Salty and Shakey , is very small, the Lilly , Tony , Mooch, and Candu , is a bit bigger, but the Winston , Kate and Hutch , is considerably larger than others " thought surprised, after several minutes , I saw all approached , but notice that something was very wrong

**¿What I notice Humphrey, How to react all to learn new skills, How to go back?, ¿Where is Eve? Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far .**


	3. the meeting

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

Normal P.V

Humphrey : when I noticed it was close , I saw that something was wrong, " come too fast," said

Garth : " how the hell this thing is to " yell , as he watched me closer to the ground, I noticed something on the screen in front of me , had nine points approaching the same place as me at high speed

Lilly : "As for this thing " shout , as he pressed all the buttons he saw, in the window suddenly appeared a notice that said, " impending pileup " , " this is gonna hurt " I scared, as I buckled stronger the belt

Tony : I saw that I approached my destination , when suddenly notice that the ring shone suddenly nine objects note addressing the same point as me, " as I stop " I ask

Winston : It was shortly after arriving , when suddenly notice that nine objects , coming right at me , suddenly noticed I could see them easily, and note that there were five vehicles, all rather quaint , a wolf note seems made of metal, a wolf , which was much like Kate but with a strange costume , green wolf , who looked like Tony , and one that looked like Candu , " going too fast " I nervous , trying to stop

Cortana: "I think you're very fast" I said nervously

Hutch : " it is supposed to slow down ," I asked

Cortana : " just press the button " I said as he lit a button on the console

Hutch would press it , when suddenly I noticed something in my viewfinder, " it is these points that are fast approaching " asked curious

Cortana : " are contacts, and head for the same place as us, imminent crash , you evasive maneuvers " I said the last part alarmed

Hutch : " it is supposed to do that " I asked nervous

Candu : it was near to where Humphrey was supposedly when suddenly notice that nine other objects , were heading to the same point , but what alarmed me is that we were going to crash , " and stop this thing," I asked, while trying to stop

Salty : I was enjoying the wind in my face, when suddenly an alarm went off, " warning approximation of unknown objects , " that " I said as I looked around , take some binoculars modified , and I could see several aircraft heading to where he would also note some flying wolves , " are flying " ask me puzzled , took the helm to avoid it , but when I moved , I saw that I stay with him in his hand , "WHAT" yelled scared, at that time , I saw a note taped to the board that said , "reminder , fix the rudder , before next flight " , "curse" I said as I looked like fast approaching the inevitable clash

Mooch : I was in the strange vehicle on the way to where Humphrey , when suddenly a short note , several objects were heading towards me quickly , I prepare to avoid them , but they were too close, " this is gonna hurt " me I said to myself

Shakey : " So this is how this thing works ," I said after I explained that it was what I had in the wrist

Max: " so, you have to be very careful with that, it can be a very powerful weapon ," I said in a serious tone

Shakey : "If I get that ," I said , " everyone will be so jealous ," I thought , smiling

Max: I rolled my eyes , when suddenly a warning note on the screens , " buckle up it will be turbulent ," I said as I prepared to dodge unknown contacts

Shakey : I put on the belt and prepare for what might happen

Kate was almost where Humphrey , when suddenly notice that several metal things quickly approached me , you can see three wolves flying , " is dad, and Candu " ask me puzzled , could not recognize the wolf with green outfit, but was familiar to me , " this is not good " I thought to myself as my ears flattened against his head , to see that all go to the same point at high speed

Humphrey : I saw all heading towards me with great speed, " this will not end anything right " I said as my ears flattened against my head

Garth : I watched , I quickly ran into a wolf dressed in green, when we hit the floor we both went hard

Lilly : I discovered at the last moment as control the jet, moved the rudder, avoiding, for little other aircraft , but I felt that something crashed into the side , which made me out of control , and fell down

Winston : dodge by little metal wolf , but I did not realize and crash, with one of those strange vehicles, causing it to fall to the ground

Hutch : take the controls, and dodge by little jet black, but I felt something hit me hard from the bottom , which made it get out of control the pelican

Cortana : "Great, another emergency landing, " I thought to myself sarcastically

Candu : I rise to dodge the odd blue vehicle , but I felt something hard hit my head , the next thing I knew, I was falling, as I held my head in pain

Salty : I saw the strange wolf hammer narrowly eluded me , I let out a sigh of relief , but note that even led me to the ground , quickly activate the landing gear , hope for the best

Mooch : narrowly dodge the vehicle , brown, when suddenly a wolf metal , along with a green wolf fell from above, made my car will start to spin out of control , " someone stop this thing " screamed as revolved

Max: dodge achieve all objects, for very little , I breathed a sigh of relief, and suddenly I felt something hit , one side near the wing

Shakey : " what was that " I asked with fear

Max: " I do not know , but whatever it is , turn off the engine of the wing ," I said as I tried to steady the ship unnecessarily , " you better get ready , I will make an emergency landing

Shakey : I grip the chair, more than you thought possible

Kate : dodge all I could see, but not very hard to realize collision against a ship, the blow was so hard , that immediately everything went black and began to fall to the floor in a faint

Humphrey : I saw all fell on me, I was paralyzed, until you notice that Kate was falling unconscious , do not know what, but something is stirring in me, I felt as if everything happened very slowly , I saw black came a strange vehicle , where Lilly was quickly , jump , landing on it, and started running in the direction of Kate , when I saw it reaches the end of the vehicle , I saw that Garth was falling along with his father , take advantage and jump on it, using me to Salty would propel far , hence jump as far as going Hutch , his ship was falling parallel to Shakey , jump from one to another , until a last jump I get close enough to catch Kate , when you look down , note that it had reached a hundred feet high , for some reason was calm , and began to descend , reducing speed, bodies hit the ground before reaching the ground , I heard a loud crash behind me , so flatten ears against my head when I heard , when I was on the floor , I saw behind me were all the strange vehicles in different parts , I also saw a couple of craters , where it was Winston , Candu , Garth and Tony , as was the Ki of all , let out a sigh , knowing that they were still alive

Kate : I started to wake up, the first thing I saw was Humphrey , " was all a dream " I ask

Humphrey : I saw Kate , was waking up, " Kate , how you feel ," I asked , as gently lay down on the floor

Kate : I sat down, and note that Humphrey , wearing strange clothes , I look, and notice that I was wearing strange clothes , " was not a dream," I said sadly

Humphrey : I take a moment to understand what he meant, I realized I said calmly , and with affection, " I do not know what is happening , but at least we are not alone , we have each other"

Kate smiled at what he said , I knew without a doubt that was my Humphrey , " I have fear, is too weird ," I said

Humphrey : " I understand, but we will leave this " I said sympathetically , gave him a hug , very warm , to calm

Kate : When we broke the hug, I could not help notice how different it looked Humphrey

Humphrey : "what " I asked confused to see how I looked

Kate : " it's just that here you are, going ," I said almost speechless

Humphrey : "Is it good? " Asked curious

Kate : " is that you look much stronger , more muscular ," I said surprised

Humphrey : "Yes, also note" I said as I looked

Kate : "I feel ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " you think so " I said smiling

Kate nodded smiling

Humphrey : I smiled , then I remembered something, " the other " I said hurry

Kate : " the other " I asked a little confused

Humphrey : "Yes, your father , Garth , Lilly , Tony , Candu , Hutch and omegas friends are also here " to explain

Kate : "Then if I saw my dad " I thought, " where they are" asked

Humphrey : I laughed nervously , "there" I said as I pointed to the big crash behind us

Kate : I left with their mouths open to see the huge shock when told react hurry, " we "

Humphrey : " Calm down , everyone is alive ," I said reassuringly

Kate : " as you know " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not know , but it's as if he felt his energy " to explain

Kate : "That sounds a little weird ," I said

Humphrey : "seriously , and a wolf that can fly not " ask

Kate : " Good point ," I said apologetically

Humphrey smiled and said , "we will help them," said

Kate : I approached first to my dad , " Dad are you okay " I asked concerned

Winston : when it reacts said, " if honey, I'm fine ," I said as I stood , as if nothing had happened , then I went over to Kate , " I'm glad you're okay , I worry a lot, when I found nothing about you, " I said as I hugged

Kate : " I also worry about you , but these pressing very strong," I said breathlessly

Winston : "Sorry, not my own strength ," I said

Kate : "Okay " I said catching my breath

Winston : "You know what happened, or where we are " asked

Kate : " I have no idea," I said

Winston : "We have to find out," said

Kate : " I know, but first you have to help others," said

Winston : " ask other "

Kate : "if they are all here , but still stunned by the shock," said

Winston : " if I remember " I said as I rubbed his head

Humphrey : I approached Garth , and saw it was like a robot , " a robot great " I smiled , then I started to bang her head gently "hello someone inside" ask

Garth : I woke up , I felt something was hitting my helmet , the system reboot , shortly after waking , when I had a picture, I saw Humphrey hitting my chaste, " stop that coyote " I said as I stood

Humphrey : I laughed slightly , "Sorry Barf , but did not wake up ," I said

Garth : " as is, where we are " asked

Humphrey : " do not know" I said with a shrug

Garth : "Great, I wasted my time in coming ," I said

Humphrey : "Do not be so hard on me robot " I said the last part as a joke , somehow deep down I knew it was not a robot

Garth : " I am not a robot " I said annoyed

Humphrey : " then why are made of metal " I asked smiling

Garth : " I'm not made of metal, just wear armor " I mean, a little annoying

Humphrey : " what you say robot " I said smiling

Garth : " I AM NOT A ROBOT " yell

Humphrey : " if you say robot " I said holding the urge to laugh

Garth : I take off my helmet and said , " you see I am not a robot "

Humphrey : " a robot with wolf face " I said in a tone of surprise

Garth : "You know what , forget it ," I said I felt that if I continued with that, give me something

Humphrey : " as you like, cute btw armor " I said chuckling

Garth : " You asked for it now if coyote " I said annoyed , as he jumped on

Humphrey : I saw that approached me , I easily dodged , he kept trying, but it was as if I saw it in slow motion

Kate : Lilly was helping when I saw Garth lunged Humphrey, would help , when you notice very easily avoided him , " is fast " thought

Lilly : " who 's going " I asked to see Kate , was paying attention to something else suddenly

Kate : " Garth , is trying to attack Humphrey " explain , still could not believe he dodged , so easy

Lilly : I peered to see who was right, but Humphrey easily avoided him , I could see everyone had reacted, and was watching that

Tony : I was talking to Winston when notice what Garth was trying to do to Humphrey , "we must stop them," said

Winston : look and said , " I got it " quickly , I was among them , I moved so fast, it seemed like a blink

Garth : I saw in that moment came , was there a moment ago , and now he was in front of me

Humphrey : I saw that everyone was equally surprised that Garth , which did not understand, if it moved very fast, but I could see his move to perfection, and for me it was a big deal

Winston : " Garth calm down , remember that the important thing now is to find out what has happened ," I said calmly

Garth : " I'm sorry sir," I said more calmly

Winston : " That's better , now that everyone seems you're here, we try to find out what has happened " I said

Kate : "It is true , we need to know what happened " I said

"We have a theory " they said, Salty , while Max and Cortana

Candu : "We can not talk here , is a little uncomfortable," I said

Humphrey : we can go home " I said pointing to my home, which was not affected by the shock

Everyone stared at him with a face , really

Salty : " have a secret underground room " I asked

Humphrey : " one that " I asked confused

Salty : " Forget it ," I said rolling my eyes

Humphrey : I saw that nobody said anything , " what's wrong , has four walls, a roof, we most need

Kate : note that there was kidding , I approached him and said fondly , " do not think we serve is too small for all of us "

Humphrey : " I had not thought " I said, "then where are we going " I asked them

Garth : " I have a fairly large mansion can go there," I suggested

Winston : " I also I have a very large fortress " I offered

Salty : " I have a lab, rather broad " I said

Max: " We can go to the headquarters of the plumbers " I suggested

Hutch : " We can go to infinity , is the largest ship in the UNSC " I said

Kate : " I have a house I also quite wide " I told

Lilly : " sounds good to me Garth 's house " I said

Tony : "The Winston , seems a better place " I said

Candu : " I personally would like to know that infinity" said

Mooch : " I am inclined to the lab Salty " I said

Shakey : "looks like a tie , just missing a vote " I said looking at Humphrey

Humphrey : I saw that everyone was looking at me , I did not know which to choose, all sounded the same to me, suddenly knew how to choose, "he who has food , because I 'm starving, " I ask

All shared a look of miss them

Garth : " I think I should have" told

Humphrey : "then go to the home of Garth " I said smiling

Everyone nodded , fortunately several of the vehicles , even served , with the exception of the Salty

Salty : " someone can go" ask them

Shakey : " You can come with us," I offered

Salty : I nodded and got them to their ship

Kate : " you have a vehicle to get there," I asked

Humphrey : " anything that far away " I asked Garth

Garth : "yes, take more than an hour to get here," said

Humphrey : I thought for a moment, and I came to mind , " I think if I have a car " I said

Garth : " with a house so I imagine it will not " arrogantly told

Lilly : "Do not be rude ," I said hitting the shoulder

Garth : "sorry , I could not resist, here I am , more arrogant " explains

Kate : "what is " asked curious

Humphrey : " you'll see, although it's a little weird ," I said

Kate : "at this point , no matter who else might happen," said

Humphrey : "ok " I said, then look up to heaven, and cried, "come flying cloud "

Kate : " you said " I said confused , and at that moment , I saw something came flying at high speed, when he stopped in front of us , saw it was a yellow cloud , "okay still a lot can happen " I said surprised

Garth : "it is" I said with the urge to laugh

Humphrey : " you have, it's great " I said

Hutch : "Sure, you can ride that thing " I asked

Humphrey : "Of course " I said then jump up , "come" I said

Garth : " even I could do it " I said

Humphrey : " try " I said smiling

Garth : accept the challenge and jump up , but I kept right , " but" ask confused

Humphrey : "If I almost forgot , you have to be pure of heart to go up ," I said smiling

Shakey : "we will see that," I said as he tried to climb, but got the same results as Garth , "ok , I'll try not to take it as an offense," I said as I stood

Kate : " let me try " I said, then jump on top , and achieve stand , " is very soft ," I said feeling the cloud

Winston : " and let us play , come on" I said earnestly

Humphrey : " I have only one question before we go " I said

Winston : "what is " asked

Humphrey : "as everyone knew where he was " curious to ask them

Garth : " You were the only one I could find ," I said

Both Winston , Hutch , Salty , Shakey , Tony , Lilly nodded

Mooch : "In my case , you were the closest " said

Candu : " Tony would go where , or Garth , but they said they were going towards you , so also came " to explain

Kate : " I wanted to see you first ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "thank you" I said to Kate , " but that does not answer my question , because I was the only one who could locate " ask them confused

Salty : "For an old article " I said

Humphrey : I saw that the other nodded , " that article " I asked curious

Salty : " this " I said, I had printed , just in case

Humphrey : both Kate and I took it and read it , " number 23 tournament champion of martial arts " , " go " we both said at the same time

Kate : " I never see you as the type wrestler " said

Humphrey : " except me " I said with a shrug

Kate : "But that picture is old, you look so young there," I said

Humphrey : "If I am also surprised," I said

Winston : " find out more at the home of Garth , surely everyone has a past here," I said

Everyone nodded, and prepared for the journey

Garth : " to see if this thing can keep up with me " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " you will be surprised ," I said smiling

Everyone left , following Garth

Garth was going at full speed he could, " to see if the coyote can follow me " I said to myself

Humphrey : " Hi Garth ," I said smiling

Garth : I saw disbelief , as Humphrey was next to me without difficulty, " as possible , first you should not , be able to breathe at this point ," I said

Humphrey : "seriously , of all that has happened, and that's what surprises you most about " I said

Garth : " Good point ," I said thinking

Humphrey : take the lead , I knew where to go because I felt Garth coming from this direction when he came to get me, but suddenly I felt something , so I stopped

Winston : "what " I asked as I stopped next to him , making others stop, some more easily than others

Hutch : " this better be important , you know how difficult it is to control this thing," I said

Humphrey : " 's Eve is over there " I said pointing

Garth : "Sure, I do not see anything," I said

Mooch " is right , Eve , is over there," I said

Winston : " come on, we have to get to her before she gets in trouble " I said hurry

Garth : " I hope that is normal , I think, we would do with Eve , who could fly and chase " I said nervous

Humphrey , " or worse , that is stronger than normal," I said just as nervous

Garth: we both shivered from fear, and then begin to follow others

**¿What happens to Eve?, ¿What discover about themselves?, ¿How to react?, ¿What will to return?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far, not forget to write reviews of how it looks so far the story  
Just so you know, Lilly now has mutant powers freezing, and Kate is a female version of Dr. Strange**


	4. the explanation

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. normal

Kate : as we drove in the direction Humphrey said , we note down great destruction , "certainly we approach " I said

Humphrey : " I have a bad feeling " Garth told

Garth nodded nervously, suddenly noticed a truck came flying right at us , "care" yell

Just if everyone could avoid it for very little , all sought the origin of the truck and Eve saw a very annoying but with green fur

Winston : " we " I said hurry

Garth : " I do not think it's a good idea to draw us " I said

Lilly : " Garth , is my mom , we have to see that happens ," I said

Garth : "It's easy for you to say , you are not in danger if you approach true Humphrey " I said worried

Humphrey nodded nervous

Kate : " we " I said in a serious tone

Humphrey : "It was good to breathe " joked nervously

Garth : " tell me about it " I said just as nervous

Winston : " calm down dear " I said quietly, as I approached

Eve : look at the source of the voice , and I smiled as I realized it was Winston , "Hello dear " smiled told

To see the change in attitude, others approached Eve with more confidence

Winston : "And you were doing " I asked to see the destruction caused

Eve : " as in all my dreams, destroying everything in sight ," I said quietly while smiling

Everyone was in shock from what he said

Kate : " I do not think that is a dream," I told him landing at his side, after leaving Shock

All were at a distance just in case , the only thing that landed were Winston , Kate , Lilly , Humphrey and Garth

Eve : " if it was suspicious when I saw Garth Humphrey or near " I said

Garth : "do not ask , we are better off not knowing " Humphrey told

Humphrey : " for the first time , I agree with you " I said

Eve : " and know what is happening, is that I like having my coat of this color " ask them

Lilly : " We were not sure , we drove home to Garth , to find out " I said

Eve : "because it " asks

Lilly : "because it is larger and more comfortable ," I said

Humphrey : "and that is food" added

Kate : " you have today with food " asked a bit puzzled

Humphrey : " nothing , is that I'm starving " I said with a small smile

Eve : "And you also have strange abilities " ask them a bit curious

Winston : "If some , but we are all different , yet we know what we can do " to explain

Garth : "as you caused all this ," I asked with some fear

Eve : " I woke up and noticed as I was, I got upset and started to attack everyone , it seems I have super strength or something like that " to explain

Humphrey : " we needed " I whispered to Garth

Garth : " I know , you would think if he knew what we did on our wedding night " I asked

Humphrey : I shuddered from the imagine

Eve : "know that most note" I told

Lilly : " that's mom " I asked curious

Eve : " also improved my ear " I said looking at Humphrey and Garth

Humphrey : " we are dead " I said nervous

Garth : " I imagine not ," I said just as nervous

Winston : I saw without notice Eve ran straight against Humphrey and Garth

Humphrey : " maybe if we stay together , we survive " I said to Garth , but notice he was gone , " I should have seen it coming " I said with a sigh , I suddenly felt like Eve nail me to the floor , causing a large crater , it hurt , but not as much as expected

Eve : " how dare you sleep with my daughter," I growled furiously

Humphrey : "Well technically , every day we lay next to each other" I said with a small smile

Eve : him up , and gave him a fist in the stomach so hard that it literally into a mountain send through it

Kate : "MOM , STOP " anguished yell

Winston : I ran quickly to her, " please calm down " I asked

Eve : " not until you learn the lesson " I said annoyed

Winston : " slightly walked through a mountain with the" I said annoyed

Kate : " well it's my life , and both wanted " I said annoyed , then I remembered to Humphrey , " oh no " scream while flying quickly went to where I saw a moment of rubble everywhere, "please continue vivo " prayed while looking around , I suddenly heard some rocks moving

Humphrey : remove rocks off me , as I stood up , then I shook off the earth , "and then say I'm paranoid about your mom," I said jokingly

Kate : " are you okay " I said with joy and surprise

Humphrey : "If it was not so bad, barely hurt me ," I said smiling

Kate : " seriously because you crossed a mountain ," I said surprised

Humphrey : "If you think I'm pretty tough ," I said wiping a little blood in my mouth

Kate : "It's good to know you can survive my mom," I said smiling

Humphrey : "for now" I said, causing both of us laugh

Winston : I let out a sigh of relief , seeing he was still alive , " forget this accident , and continue our way," I suggested

Humphrey : " I'm okay " I said as I stretched a bit

Eve : I was surprised that he had beaten survived with all my might , " at least it should be pretty badly hurt," I thought as I shook my leg , it's harder than it seemed

Lilly : " mom if you can come with me " I said as I climbed into the jet

Eve : "Sure honey," I said smiling

Humphrey : I got back to the flying cloud , but before leaving I approached Garth , and gave him a blow on the head , " that's for letting me " I said a little annoying

Garth : I head sovereign , though his helmet , it hurt me , " you complain that you're still alive ," I said

Humphrey : "And as you know would survive " even asked a little annoyed

Garth : " good" I said as I giggled

Humphrey : " did not know, really ," I said

Garth : "no idea" admitted ashamed

Humphrey : I sighed and went back to Kate's side , we go ahead without problems

Tony : " where is" I asked Garth

Garth : "just down there" I said pointing

Everyone nodded and landed near the house

Humphrey : "Wow that is wide " I said surprised

Garth : " I told you " I said proudly , as he opened the doors

Jarvis : " I see you brought visitors sir," I said

Cortana: "Interestingly, another IA" Hutch told

Humphrey : " who said that " I asked looking around

Jarvis : " I said it sir " I said

Humphrey : " a house with voice " I said surprised

Jarvis : " I'm actually a computer " to explain

Candu : " one that " lost prompted

Jarvis : " a device that makes life " to explain

Garth : I saw that with each response were running more entangled , " remember we have things to do " I said

Candu : " if it is true , come on" I said

Humphrey : " would not you say food" asked

Garth : I sighed and said, " Jarvis , you could prepare lunch "

Jarvis : "Of course sir, will be ready in an hour," I said

Garth : "follow me " I said, as he went down to the lab , where was the rest of the armor

All settled in different places, and waited for Winston began

Winston : "First , is who are you " I asked as he watched the white wolf

Max: " My name is Max , I am a plumber , and I know what happened to them " to explain

Salty : " but we have no broken pipe " I said confused

Shakey : " not that kind of plumbers " I said rolling my eyes

Max: "accurate , we are an organization that is faced alien relations " briefly explain

Winston : "Okay, thanks for your support , the following is something I wondered , and I believe you too , why we could only locate Humphrey ? " Told

Garth : "maybe so " I said while projecting an image in front of them , " the reason I could not find Winston , is because it is known as super wolf " to explain

Winston : Look at the article carefully "then I have super powers," said astonished

Garth : " Kate , is known as Dr. Strange " I said showing another image

Kate : " that explains why I have all this knowledge of spells " I understood

Garth: "and so with Eve, here Hulck She alias" to explain

Humphrey : " that explains some, but what about Lilly , Hutch , Candu , Salty , Shakey , and Mooch " ask them

Lilly : " I found out that Lilly is just a nickname that I have , here I have another name" to explain

" I got it " said Salty , Shakey , and Mooch

Candu : " from what I saw I come from a different place on earth" to explain

Max: " I should anyway if you find alien " I said confused

Candu : "It is because I am not alien " said

Garth : " is right , look , I told another picture showing , according to this you are the god of thunder" I said

Candu : "Great " I said proudly

Hutch : "And what about me " I ask , not because I could not find

Cortana: "is that your real identity is a complete secret, the UNSC, were part of a secret project called Spartan ii" to explain

Lilly : "And what about Tony and Garth " I ask

Tony : "as the database of the ring, said to delete my records , not to put anyone in danger close " to explain

Garth : " I do not know , because I found " I said with a shrug

Jarvis : " and I forget sir , a week ago , I was working on a secret project , so lock all your data from any database on the planet" said

Kate : " Well that explains " I said

Winston : " Now the important thing , as we got here " I ask

Tony : " I remember that you said you had a theory," I said looking at Max, Hutch , and Salty

Hutch : " Technically it was not me " I said

Cortana : " it was me " I said

Everyone looked at him in confusion

Lilly : " perhaps another voice spoke ," I asked confused and surprised

Hutch : " Not that I have ... , you said you " I asked

Cortana : " AI " I said

Garth : "a, an AI rightly " said understanding

Humphrey : " I'm the only one who does not understand" I asked confused

Salty , " is like a very smart computer " to explain

Humphrey : " still the same " I said with a shrug

Garth : "It's like an artificial " explain

Humphrey : tilt my head in confusion

Kate : " I will explain better later," I said with affection

Humphrey nodded smiling, "thank you" I said

Tony : "Okay let's " I told

Cortana : " I may enter the system " asked

Garth : "Of course ," I said

Hutch : Place the chip in the console

Jarvis : " detected instruction" I warned

Garth : " let it happen" I said

Jarvis : " since, as Mr. infiltrated " said

Cortana: "it was not hard" I said, then project an image of the contour of the land" last night around midnight, detects multiple space-time singularities around the planet" I said

Max: "It is very likely that these singularities , were responsible for bringing them to this universe " to explain

Salty : " I would say there is a ninety-three percent chance " I said

Winston : " any idea to return " ask them

Cortana : " you could theoretically play the odd event, but clunky build a machine able to bend and distort time " to explain

Garth : " I think I have the necessary resources , but could not do it alone " I said

Salty : " I can help you, here think I'm some kind of genius " said

Cortana : " also could help " I said

Garth : " be perfect " I said

Salty : " we have a problem , I did some quick calculations , and we will need a huge energy source " told

Cortana: "is right approximately Tera Watts 1500000" said

Garth : " you must be joking " I surprised

Hutch : "the engine produces infinity" asked

Cortana : " not even a quarter of what we need "

Candu : " help -rays " ask them

Cortana : " have to be too many rays , and still has too much current, may destroy the machine, what we need is pure energy " to explain

Humphrey : I thought for a second, and suddenly remembered that I could project pure energy , " I think I can help with that " I told

Salty : " as" curious asked

Humphrey : " I remembered that I have the ability to project power " to explain

Mooch : " it would be very weak, as it is the energy of your body," I said

Humphrey : " you speak of Ki " asked

Mooch : "So call him, I know him as the force " I said with a shrug

Cortana : " but not a bad idea if we can use pure energy " told

Salty : " We can go storing , whenever you recover can store a little more," I suggested

Garth : " and we can mix it with other energy sources " told

Winston : I saw were pretty excited , hopeful and ask them , " how long it would take to do all that "

Cortana : " judging by the intellect and the resources we have , the very construction of the machine would take about two months , and for energy, without the factor Humphrey, would meet enough in nine point seven," I said

Tony : " both " I said worried

Garth : "better you can project enough power " seriously told Humphrey

Humphrey : " almost certain of that," I said smiling

Salty : "we can do a test, if we build a power detector " I suggested

Garth : "It is a good plan, as we take " I asked the IA

Cortana : " My name is Cortana , and build it , it would take two days maximum," I said

Garth: "In two days, we will give a precise figure of how much we delay in returning but will be between two months to nine years" I said

Winston : " we have no wait " I said

Kate : Humphrey I approached and asked , "Sure you can do that "

Humphrey : " almost certainly do not know why , but I know I can throw a lot of energy," I said

Kate : " I trust you " I said smiling

Humphrey smiled at her confidence

Kate then I remembered , " here is supposed to have responsibilities not " ask

**¿What responsibilities do they have?, ¿Humphrey will be able to generate all that energy?, ¿Can they return to their universe?, ¿Discover all your skills?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how it looks so far history**


	5. skills

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy , I regret the error with the chapter, and is corrected**

P.V. normal  
Kate then I remembered , " here is supposed to have responsibilities not " ask them

Winston : "In theory, yes , but which " ask them

Cortana: "Hutch, and I have a few months off until repair the damage I get the infinity in the last battle, but we could call anytime if we needed" I said

Salty : " check my schedule , and only I have to finish certain inventions , but I can delay them " I told

Mooch : "All I know is that if you need me call me " I said

Max: "you if you have responsibilities, but I'll tell you when we need you " I said to Shakey

Shakey : "ok , but which " asked curious

Max: " nothing too hard , just fight some evil aliens , and occasionally some peace negotiations " to explain

Shakey : "Do not do that " I said a little worried

Max: " I'll help ," I said smiling

Shakey : "Great " I said

Jarvis : "Lord you should run a big company , and must save the world , like Super Wolf , Dr. Strange , and Candu " to explain

Garth : " that great responsibility," said nervous

Winston : "yes that is the whole world depends on us " I said a little nervous

Tony : "at least one has to take care of this planet , as the base of the ring, I have to protect a sector of the universe," I said

Lilly : " from what I remember , now I have mutant powers , and I only call me if you need me , but it is to fight evil mutants " I said with nerves because I had never fought before

Kate : " What about you , Humphrey ," I asked

Humphrey : I sighed and said , "is basically to train most of the day , and watch for any danger that this " to explain

Garth : I could not stop laughing when I heard that, " you get to train," I said with a laugh

Humphrey : "If I'm aware of the irony ," I said a little annoying

Lilly: "Calm down" I said after gently tap on the shoulder

Garth : " I'm sorry" I said

Winston : " it is likely that most of the time we are here, but where any emergency we have to go " I said

Tony : " I think right now I can continue on earth," I said

Humphrey : " would have to go through some things in my house, but also able to be here and train," I said feeling weird saying the last part

Garth : "then we have a plan , just hope it works " I said

Jarvis: "sir, already lunch is served" to report

Garth : " Thanks , Jarvis " said

Humphrey : " that well I'm starving , I feel I could eat a dinosaur " I said

Kate : "If I have also a little hungry " I said

Garth : " we " I said, as I rose and went up to the room , luckily was very large, a long table with a total of fifteen chairs, " if I live alone because I have this big table " I asked Jarvis

Jarvis : " eccentricity " said

Garth : I laughed nervously and said , " sit "

When everyone sat down a lot of food was carried by several robots

Winston : "looks yummy" I said looking at all the food

Lilly : " not too much " I asked

Jarvis: "just prepare according to the amount of hunger that they had detected, there's more in the kitchen" I said

Immediately everyone looked at Mooch , except Humphrey , who was looking where to start

Mooch : " that I have hunger but not so much " I said with a shrug

Tony : " whatever, let's get lunch," I said

Humphrey : I smiled at that, I started eating like I had never eaten , personally , never in my life had I felt so hungry

Everyone stared at Humphrey eat, unable to believe their eyes, (if you ever saw Goku eat, you know what I mean)

Kate : " these so well that swallow " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not really know, but it tastes so rich , and I have very hungry " I said with a mouthful

Garth : " but take it easy, and you ate half of the food you just " I said

Humphrey : " but if I'm eating calm " I said, as he took another piece of meat

Tony : " if you do not eat, not going to leave anything ," I told Winston

Winston : " I know, but it's awesome , I never knew that someone could eat well ," I said surprised, a little puzzled

Jarvis : " Sir we have a problem " I said

Garth : "that is" asked

Jarvis : " we ran out of food ," I said

Garth : " I'll have to buy a supermarket or two" I said to see how much you ate, and how the dishes pile grew and grew

Winston : "Do not you think you should stop," I suggested helpfully

Humphrey : I guess you're right , they say it should be eaten sparingly when " I told

When he said that , everyone fell off their chairs

Humphrey : " that" ask confused

Kate : When I stood note that Humphrey had not increased a single Kilo , " where you put all that food " asked

Humphrey : I shrugged , "suddenly spending a lot of energy training," said

Cortana : " have to spend more than 10000 calories " said

Salty : " equates to over 8333 pushups " said

Humphrey : " I do not understand they want to get" I said

Hutch : " it's impossible " said

Humphrey : " I do not think you should see a training day " I said

Kate : " and leave him alone , remember that we have many things to do , we have to get right back to our true home " I said

Winston : " Kate is right , everyone go, so you need to help , Garth , you mind if we stay here for a while ," I asked

Garth : "at all " I said, " Eve is always the other side of the house," thought

Winston : " Perfect , bring what you need to stay " I said , I saw everyone nodded

Garth : " I saw all the world out of the house , except for Candu , Hutch , Mooch , Eve and Lilly , " and you " ask them a little confused

Lilly : " I do not need to bring anything ," I said affectionately , as he kissed her cheek , " I just wanna be with you" I said sweetly

Garth smiled greatly to hear

Hutch : " I just need a bed " I said

" Like us," said Eve , Mooch, and Candu

Garth : " I have few rooms " I asked Jarvis

Jarvis : " has a total of eight , sir," I said

Garth : " meaning that Winston and Eve have to share an equal, Kate and Humphrey , and us" I said

Lilly : " probably not going to have problems with that," I said smiling

Eve : " I feel good , but I'll be watching ," I said seriously, then went to walk around the house

Candu : " you know you'll be sharing the house with a super strong Eve " Garth told

Garth : "devils" I said quietly

Hutch : "will be fun to see how they survive " I said smiling

Mooch : " Humphrey and survive at least one of their attacks , unlike other who fled " I said as a joke

Garth: "haha, very funny" I said sarcastically, "but I appreciate my life" I said

Meanwhile with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

Was flying into my house in the flying cloud , but I felt it was a bit slow, suddenly remembered a technique to fly, "try it" I told myself, raise my Ki, and jump out of the cloud, surprisingly was faster than her, "it's amazing" excited scream while flying, when I got home, I picked up some capsules, and also a glowing sphere did not know why, but I found it very important, then return to the home of Garth, in the way I remembered many more techniques, including one that could save me many times, when you get notice that there was still Salty 's ship, and felt the presence of Winston, Kate, and Tony" I went in first to get" me I said to myself, go to the house and went to the lab knowing that Garth was there, when I saw it was entangled with many cables on the roof, "happened to you" I asked confused 

P.V. Normal

Garth : I sighed and said , "Eve

Humphrey : " you did well " I said smiling

Garth : "If I could finish much worse," said

Humphrey : "and that was " asked

Garth : " misunderstood a conversation he had with Lilly ," I said

Humphrey : I chuckled at the thought , " need help " I asked

Garth : " I can me alone," I said sarcastically

Humphrey : "If you say so, " I said as I climbed the stairs

Garth : "No, I was just being sarcastic," I said quickly

Humphrey : I laughed slightly , and said, smiling , " yes, I know "

Garth : " that 's funny " I said sarcastically

Humphrey : I rolled my eyes , and began to unravel , after ten minutes I said , "ready , pulled the cable and the free

Garth : " it was time " I said absolutely aching to be so, then consider something, " do not wait " I said quickly but was later

Humphrey : When you pull the cord , I saw that fell to the floor , making a loud noise

Garth : " that's why I told you to wait " I growled , even one with his face on the floor

Humphrey : " I'm sorry" I said

Garth : " whatever," I said as I rubbed his face to and

Humphrey : " by the way in which this Candu , Hutch , Lilly , and Mooch " I asked to not feel his Ki close

Garth : "Eve , the command to buy milk " to explain

Humphrey : " milk, as you send an experienced soldier , a god , a mutant , and whatever Mooch, to buy milk " I asked confused

Garth : " 's Eve , you will risk saying no " I asked

Humphrey : " Good point ," I said nodding , " by the way, where is your armor " I asked

Garth : " Lilly , I ask you to take it away " to explain

Humphrey : " rightly " said

Garth : suddenly not someone on , "h -hi , Eve " stutter

Eve : " Garth , Humphrey , just wanted to have a conversation with you," I said as I approached

Humphrey : " I think we could expect to Winston , Kate or Lilly ," I said as he backed slowly Garth

Eve : " I do not, you better handle these situations myself " I said, "Now that 's what they did on their wedding night , my daughters ," I said a little upset

Humphrey : " you can get your armor" I whispered

Garth : Look behind Eve , where you place the armor, "impossible " nervous whispers

Humphrey : " is there any other way " I asked

Garth : " right next to Eve ," I said

Humphrey : I saw next to Eve , and I could see the other output

Garth : " we are dead " I said with fear

Humphrey : " maybe not, I have a technique that could save us , but" I told

Garth : "but that" I said hurry

Humphrey , " but I want , give me the room farthest from Eve ," I said smiling

Garth : " that you must be joking " I said

Humphrey : "It's your decision," he said smiling

Garth : " but if you leave here you will be attacked also told

Humphrey : " already survived once , I think I can another , what about you " I said smiling

Eve : " answer me " annoying yell

Garth : "Okay you win ," I said suddenly saw Eve jump against us

Humphrey : I smiled and put my leg over his shoulder , and immediately use the teleportation technique

Eve : before he could touch them , I saw suddenly disappeared , I kept hitting a wall right , deriving it in the process, " you'll see " said annoyed while for me and I dusted

Meanwhile somewhere in the not too distant

Humphrey : " Calm down and Garth " I told her to see that her eyes were still closed

Garth : I opened my eyes and noticed that we were in a supermarket affront , " happened " I asked a little confused

Humphrey : "use teleportation to save us from Eve" explain

Garth : " and where we are " asked

Humphrey : " do not know" I said with a shrug

Garth : As you do not know you brought us here, " I said annoyed

Humphrey : "No I did was take us to the place where was the nearest Ki " explain

Garth : " Ki " I asked confused

Humphrey : " is the energy or power of a person fight " to explain

Garth : " and who came near us ," I asked

Humphrey : " Lilly " said

Garth : " it explains , the store " I said understanding , " of course, because you did not use that technique before " I asked curious

Humphrey : "because I remembered while returning home " to explain

Garth : " thank you for saving me " I said

Humphrey : " it's nothing, but do not forget our deal ," I said smiling

Garth : " I think it's the least " I said with a sigh , " we will seek to Lilly and others, do not know how good idea is that you're here " I said

Humphrey nodded and followed him

Meanwhile with Lilly , Candu , Hutch , and Mooch

Lilly : "This is very uncomfortable," I said

Hutch : " needless to say it, people do not stop to look at us ," I said

Candu : " must be in our locker room," said

Mooch : "it is possible " said

Lilly : " let's go look for milk and fast , I feel very safe leaving Garth alone with my mom," I said

Mooch : " Speaking of which, as we know when we see the milk " I ask , remembering that the only type of milk was the mother know

Cortana : " you must be joking " I said , I saw that all made the same face of doubt , " not even want to know where they come " I thought, " milk comes in bottles, or bags, and usually marked as milk " I explained

Lilly : keep walking , trying to ignore the stares , until I finally found the milk, the only problem is that there were many , "which is what you want mom " I asked them , I saw that all shrugged

Cortana : " Just take the left " I said wearily

Lilly : I shrugged I did what he said , " and now you have to do " I ask

Cortana : " go to the register and pay " I said

Lilly : " someone brought money " they ask

Hutch : " I have no pockets," I said with a shrug

Candu : " nor am of the earth" I said

Mooch : " I do not think " I said

Garth : " I got it " I said as I approached with Humphrey

Lilly : " they do here " I ask

Humphrey : " Eve escaping " said

Lilly : "Now that made Mom" asked a little annoyed by knowing

Garth : " I am entangled in roof, and then we tried to attack , luckily escaped " said

Hutch came in to us with an angry Eve behind him "I told them altered

Humphrey : "Do not worry there is no way to know where we are," said

Candu , " is one of the best trackers , it will take to find them," said

Garth : " for the first time I agree with the coyote , it is impossible for us to go" I said

Hutch : " how is it " I asked confused

Humphrey: "We instant transport here because we do not leave any trace that you can continue" to explain

Mooch : " can do that," I said surprised

Garth : " Humphrey can , is a technique called " I said

Mooch : "Great " I said

Garth : I approached Candu and Hutch and ask them upset, " because I was left alone with Eve "

Candu : " Nothing personal, but literally told us we left, and we appreciate too our throats , to disobey " explain

Hutch nodded in confirmation

Garth : next time at least tell me, I have a suit of armor to go into space , I can stay there until I return, " I said

Hutch : " I have in mind," said

Humphrey : "it is safe to return ," I said

Garth : " as you know " I asked

Humphrey : "because Winston and came home " to explain

Garth : "Well it is more secure " I said , pay , and we left the store, "where is the house " they ask

Cortana : " 750 meters north of here," I said

Humphrey : they came here " ask them curious

Hutch : " I drove " to explain

Garth : " came to a store on a military plane " asked

Cortana : " I said it was not very good idea," I said

Hutch : " that we have no car," I said with a shrug

Garth : " I have a basement full " said

Hutch : " I'll remember ," I said

Garth : I rolled my eyes , and then we all jumped on the pelican , when we note that Kate , also was coming

Humphrey : " Hi Kate" I said cheerfully

Kate : " hello, that made all " ask them curious

Lilly : " Mom would ask buy milk " to explain

Kate : " and that " I asked confused

Garth : " to distract them while we attacked " explain , raising the tone in the last piece

Kate : " DID YOU " ask them upset with my mom

Humphrey : "Yes, but we were able to escape ," I said

Kate : "We have to talk to Mom " said annoyed

Garth : " if they speak other than in my house , I do not want to destroy it " I asked

Lilly : " I agree with Kate , we have to talk to mom, and is now more important than before, to see who has super strength , and that could really hurt them or kill them ," I said with concern

Humphrey : " and before I could ," I said sarcastically

Kate : "let's talk to her " Lilly told

Lilly : I nodded and followed

Humphrey : We watched as the two entered the house , " while trying to convince Eve to not kill us , you know where I can put one thing I use to train" I asked Garth

Garth : " So Big " I asked curious

Humphrey : " a little larger than the jet Lilly " said

Garth : " it is perhaps a spaceship " I asked surprised

Humphrey : "Well, it was before " I said smiling

Garth : I thought for a moment and said , " you can put it over there " I said pointing a fairly large space on one side of the house

Humphrey : " Thanks" I said as I went over there

Garth : " by the way in which this " I asked curious

Humphrey : "here" I said as he showed a capsule

Garth : " I recognize this technology , can shrink and store large objects, but are very expensive , so it is " I said surprised because I had one, and he knew that

Humphrey : " I remember is it was a gift ," I said

Garth : "That would explain it ," I said

Humphrey smiled and prepared to launch the capsule

**¿Kate, And Lilly can convince Eve not to kill Garth and Humphrey?, ¿What will be in the capsule that has Humphrey?, ¿How many shops have to buy Garth to whet the appetite of Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	6. prevention

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. normal

Garth : I saw the capsule of Humphrey , left a huge spaceship, circular , " go " I said surprised

Humphrey : " if it's very nice ," I said smiling

Garth , " and as to need this " I asked

Humphrey : "Come and I'll show you ," I said , before walking to the ship

Garth : I followed , when we entered the ship, I saw it was essentially empty , plenty of room , and a strange machine in the middle

Humphrey : " from what I remember , with this, I can increase the severity on the inside" to explain

Garth : " do not believe " I said skeptical

Humphrey : "I 'll show you " I said as he pressed a button to duplicate the severity

Garth : I suddenly felt heavier, and fell to the floor hard , I could not stop again but with much difficulty, "it's impossible " said

Humphrey : " I rise to twenty times gravity , so you think " I asked in a joking

Garth : " NO, you think " I said quickly

Humphrey smiled satisfaction

Garth : " You can turn it off please," I asked

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said as he pressed the button again

Garth : "That was interesting, but I have things to do " I said

Humphrey : if I want , I'll be here, " said

Garth : "ok " I said as he left

Meanwhile Kate, and Lilly

Kate : We were looking for mom, when we stumbled upon dad, " Hi Dad" I greet

Winston : " Hi Kate , Lilly , they do" I ask

Lilly : "We are looking to Mom ," I said sweetly

Winston : " I think I saw above , because the look " they ask

Kate : "We have to talk to her ," I said

Winston : " on that " I asked curious

Lilly : " to stop trying to kill our fellow " said

Winston : " tried again " ask them

Kate : " by misfortunes , luckily escaped " to explain

Winston : " if you ask me because they were not here," I said , by the way where they are, need to talk to them, " I ask

Lilly : " were out " I said

Winston : " Thanks" I said as I walked out to look

Kate : we climbed , looking for mom, when we found we saw a resting room , " Mom" the call

Eve : " Kate , Lilly , please pass

Lilly : nodded and followed , we sat in chairs in front of her

Eve : " you need to " ask them fondly

Kate : "We need to talk to you " I said

Eve : " on that , honey ," I asked

Kate : "because you try to kill Humphrey " once asked jumping to the point

Lilly : " and Garth " added

Eve : " I try not to kill, only to agonize a little , suddenly the odd broken limb " I said , thinking

"MOM " shouted Kate and Lilly

Eve : " that" ask them confused

Kate : " that made them, to treat them well " asked annoying

Eve : " first, the far from me, and mated with you," I said, trying to stay calm

Kate : "You have to accept the fact that I grew up , and that we, as partners chose them " I said firmly

Lilly : " also never forced us anything we did because we wanted to ," I said as firmly

Eve : I had a twitch in my eye , but take a deep breath , and asked them , " that's what they want"

Kate : " Yes, please stop trying to kill them," said

Eve : I groaned and said quietly in defeat, " I'll try "

Lilly : " at least it's a start," I whispered to Kate

Kate : " if anything, but we have to do something to solve this conflict once and for all ," I said

Eve : I needed to vent , "know where she is Hutch" ask them

Lilly : "Of course this " Kate told until I stopped

Kate : "because " I asked

Eve : " for nothing, but by chance believe their armor hold hard shock " ask them

Kate : " Mom" I said annoyed , " you're going to end up killing someone ," I said angrily

Eve : " only Humphrey and Garth " I grumbled to my insides

Lilly : " if you want to do with Humphrey unburden " I suggested innocently

Kate : " LILLY " annoying yell

Lilly : " I'm just saying that if you resist , unlike most here," I said innocently

Kate : " NO" I yelled , then headed to Mom , and said firmly, " and do not ever touch it " , then I left the room pretty angry

Meanwhile with Winston

Winston : I was about to leave when I ran into Garth at the door, " just seeking " said

Garth : "that I need sir " I asked

Winston : "I need to , talk to you and Humphrey , you know where he might be " asked

Garth : " course around here," I said as I walked out of the house again , "right there " I said, stopping outside circular white ship

Winston : " it makes no " I asked

Garth : " I guess that train ," I said

Winston : I shrugged and headed for the door , to see it was closed , I said " Humphrey , I need to talk to you " as she touched the door

Humphrey : I was training with a severity of 600G , when suddenly I heard my name called , I approached the console and turn off gravity, " pass " I said

Winston : We saw how he opened the door and they entered, when we saw a Humphrey all sweaty

Garth : " I went just a few minutes ago , you did to finish so sweaty " I asked

Humphrey : " you'd be surprised ," I said smiling , " by the way that happens" I ask

Winston : "I need to talk to both " I said in a serious tone

Humphrey : " on that " I asked curious

Winston : "given that Eve , now could kill very easily, ask them not to take risks or be stupid " I said

Humphrey : Garth , and I shared a confused look , before turning to look at him

Winston : " I want to tell you is that if you are going to be very affectionate with Kate and Lilly , make sure for your sake that Eve is not about " I try to explain , " No problem for me , I know you are good wolves, and that treat my children with respect and love , but you know what she's like " to explain

" Unfortunately " said Garth and Humphrey time

Winston : " I say this because I like them , good and care about me " I said

Garth : "thank you" I said

Humphrey : "If you do not want to break another mountain with me " I said jokingly

Winston : "If I regret the actions of my companion ," I said embarrassed by what he did

Humphrey : "no problem , what matters is that I survived without a scratch ," I said smiling

Winston : " of course there is room for all of us " I asked Garth

Garth : " I already did the accounts, and if it reaches space, but you have to share with Eve , Kate Humphrey , and I with Lilly " said

Winston : " for my own good , but it is a bit risky for you," I ask

Garth : " not in Jarvis put on alert if Eve is coming to my room , let me know ahead of time , so it is difficult to meet us at a bad time " to explain

Humphrey : "And I you ," I asked

Garth : " do not complain , you can feel for miles " I said

Humphrey : "it is true , but would have to watch most of the time " I said

Garth : " as if " I said

Humphrey : " you mean " I asked

Garth : " as it is felt that the first, if not care You put " I asked as I crossed her arms

Humphrey : " Good point," I said with a guilty smile

Winston : "when you get Tony , Salty and Shakey , assign rooms " Garth told

Garth : "of course" I said nodding

Humphrey : " and in about five minutes or so judging by the speed with which they come " I said

Garth : " You see you can feel them easily," he said

Winston : " perfect , where is Tony" asked

Humphrey : "in the house , I just go ," I said

Winston : " thanks " I said, but before leaving I said, " and do not forget what we talked about "

Garth : "never" I said , I watched as he nodded , and went , then I went to Humphrey said, " I think it's better to take a shower "

Humphrey : "It is a good idea ," I said , "Where is the shower " I asked

Garth : " I do not know , ask Jarvis " I said as he left

Humphrey : enter the house and ask, " I , Jarvis know where the shower " but I felt weird talking to a house

Jarvis : " on the second floor , fifth door on the right " to report

Humphrey : " thanks " I said, and went there, but on the way , I met Kate , "because these moody " I asked to see her angry

Kate : " it's nothing, just a little argument with my mom and Lilly " said

Humphrey : "You want to talk about it " I asked

Kate : "No, I'd rather forget ," I said , " by the way, where are you going " I asked curious

Humphrey : " I went to take a shower " I said

Kate : "sounds good , idea you care to accompany you ," I said with a mischievous smile

Humphrey : I smiled and said "of course not , it's I like your company," I said, smiling , then they both went to the shower, we were surprised to see the huge tub

Kate : " let's go " I said with a mischievous smile

meanwhile

Lilly : I was looking at Kate, to apologize , until I met Garth

Garth : "what Lilly " I asked to see a little worried

Lilly : " I'm looking for Kate , I think a bit offended " said

Garth : " I have not seen , but should not be too far," said

Lilly : " you think you know where " I asked innocently

Garth . " Jarvis you mean " I asked

Lilly : " if" I said

Garth : "it is possible " I said, " Jarvis , you know where Kate " I asked

Jarvis : " Yes sir , this with Humphrey " replied

Garth : "and where " I asked

Jarvis : "Sir, do not think that is relevant to know ," I said

Garth : " Jarvis " I said earnestly

Jarvis : " second floor , fifth door on the right , but in truth I suggest you leave them alone ," I said

Garth : "because " I asked

Jarvis : " I really do not think I want to know," I said

Garth : I shared a confused look with Lilly and asked , " because"

Jarvis : " let's just say they are having a good time together " explain

Both Garth and Lilly , opened their eyes when they realized what he meant

Garth : " you not hear what Winston told us a few seconds ' thought

Lilly : " Jarvis , do not tell anyone , especially my mom " I asked

Jarvis : " understood" said

Ten minutes later, Garth had gathered everyone in the room

Eve : "because they are wet " you ask Kate and Humphrey

Kate : " just take a shower," I said quickly

Eve : " just a shower " I asked as he raised an eyebrow

Humphrey : "Yes" I said nervously

Winston : " I think it's best to start before things get ugly " I suggested to Garth

Garth : "It is true , I will not destroy my house Eve " I said

Winston : "You have to organize your priorities," said

Garth : I shrugged and start , " until we find a way back , we all stay here , there are enough rooms for everyone, follow me and I'll show you " instructed them

Everyone nodded and began to follow

Garth walked to the far left of the house and said " this first , that of Winston and Eve"

Eve : between and look around , " You're lucky she's cute ," I said in a serious tone

Garth : I let out a sigh of relief and continue , the next door is the Candu " I said

Candu : " THAT " I asked

Garth : " that 's yours " I repeated

Candu : "because you let me off Eve " I asked with fear , luckily for me she was reviewing either their room to listen

Garth . "Because they 're the best chance of living is " to explain

Candu : "because you do not put any of the omegas are " asked annoying

Garth : " Salty need to build the machine , and will not do , if anything happens to his friends" to explain

Candu : " and Humphrey , the already survived one time" I said

Garth : " I can not , I made a deal with him, and I keep my word ," I said

Candu : sigh in defeat

Garth : I kept showing him the rooms , until we got to the last one was on the other side of the house , on the second floor , " and the latter is that of Kate and Humphrey " I said

Kate : both walked in and was very nice, with a large bed in the middle , and a great view of the ocean, " very nice " I said

Humphrey : "Yes that is" I said cheerful

Winston : " as we all have a place to sleep , we will divide into two groups , one will be to start working on the machine, and the other , learn how to properly use the skills that everyone has ," I said earnestly

**¿Eve, again attacking Humphrey and Garth? ¿How to prove your skills in the practice? Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	7. learning to use the skills

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
**  
Garth: "Okay, Salty, Max, Cortana" begin to make plans and calculations of the machines, while others go to the basement to practice our skills" instructed them

Humphrey : "Not that your basement is full of armor " I asked

Garth : " I speak of another basement," I said rolling my eyes

Kate : " few basements need a wolf " I asked confused

Garth : " do not look like that, not that I had designed this house," I said

Jarvis : "Indeed sir, you did," I reminded

They shared a quick laugh, before that Winston calm everyone

Winston : " calm," I said calmly , " Now show us where it is that other basement " said

Garth nodded and guide them to the basement

Winston : when we got there , I smiled , because it was perfect , there was nothing there, out of some junk , there were mirrors all around the room

Hutch : "that are all mirrors " asked curious

Garth : " no " I said with a shrug

Jarvis : " and I forget , sir, here comes to admire himself " I reminded

Garth : " SHUT UP " I yelled , as I blush

Kate : After a few laughs , I said , "I think we better start "

Garth : " I think I should start master " Winston told

Winston : "Okay, but you know what else I can do besides flying, and being super fast " they ask

Garth : "according to this file , you also have laser vision " I said as I looked at the files on the screen of my helmet

Winston : " I'll try " I said, I started watching a lot of junk

Kate suddenly saw a red rays out of their eyes straight to her pile of junk , but collided with a piece of glass that was there, making change its direction , all we saw bouncing from one side to another , and the other , until we headed back

Garth : I saw coming toward me, and I bent down quickly to protect

Humphrey : I was distracted watching the place , when suddenly a red laser hit me in the face

Kate : " Humphrey , are you okay " I asked concerned

Humphrey : I coughed a little smoke , and I said, smiling and a little disoriented , " if I'm okay "

Kate : note that the powder was black in the face, laser, " let me help you " I said with affection, while a handkerchief appeared out of nowhere, and use it to clean it

Humphrey : "thank you" I said with affection

Winston : "sorry Humphrey " excuse me

Humphrey : " quiet, just aim better next time ," I said jokingly

Shakey : " I think it's my turn " I said

Mooch : " and you can do " I asked curious

Shakey: "you'll see" I said smiling, as turn my watch, I suddenly became a wolf made of fire, I saw that everyone was surprised faces, " great, not " I said

Candu : " you became a monster one fire ," I said surprised

Shakey : "in fact is an alien " to explain

Tony : "and that it" asked

Shakey : " not sure" I said as I looked , suddenly not wanting to throw a ball of flames

Kate : "ready" I said when I finish cleaning

Humphrey: "thank ..." I could not finish, because I hit a ball of fire, smoke coughed more, and I said a little annoyed , "seriously"

Shakey : "sorry friend" die ashamed , suddenly note that Humphrey 's mane was burning , " you that ... " I was interrupted by Humphrey

Humphrey : " you should be more careful , you could hurt someone seriously," I said , suddenly a smell hit my nose , " do not smell something burning" ask them

Kate: "Humphrey, you, your pelage" said

Humphrey : " what about the " I asked curious, until I realized he meant, " BURN ME " screamed while trying to put out the fire

Lilly : " I help you because " I said hurry, as she shot a blast of ice, but accidentally end freezing

Kate : " Lilly " I said annoyed

Lilly : "Sorry, do not control it well," I said embarrassed

Kate : " any idea how to thaw " ask them

Garth : " should be done slowly , with a constant temperature, so you do not get hurt " to explain

Kate : suddenly hear a noise burst , look where Humphrey was frozen , and saw that the ice was breaking

Humphrey : Ice release me , increasing my Ki , enough to break it, " q - that - cold f " stammered , trying to get warm

Shakey : " want me to turn into fire" asked

Humphrey : " No -no" I said while shaking

Kate : Humphrey approaching me to share my warmth with him , " Please try not to hurt following more Humphrey " I asked

Candu : " I will try ," I said as I prepared

Hutch : " and you can do " I asked

Candu : " watch and learn " I said proudly , as he picked up the hammer , was preparing to crash it into the ground to release a thunderbolt, when he accidentally , I slipped and went flying backward

Humphrey : "Thank you, Kate , I 'm starting to warm up ," I said gratefully

Kate smiled when suddenly , I saw that was beaten by a hammer , " I just said " I yelled upset

Candu : " I slipped " I said as I blushed with shame

Kate : " I will teach you not to slip things" I said annoyed

Humphrey : " Today is not my day " , I thought, as I got even with the hammer in my head , I take a lot of effort , because the thing itself weighed , " you can get this thing off me " I asked

Candu : "If I'm sorry" I said as I grabbed my hammer

Humphrey : "You know that thing has a handle for something," I said

Candu : " I guess," I said

Garth : " well I think I'm next " I said

Humphrey : " and now as going to hurt me " I ask in a joking

Garth : ignore your comment, and I prepared

Jarvis : "Lord wants to try first with the energy pulse " I suggested

Garth : " sounds interesting," I said as I prepared , raise your arms , to dissipate , but when I did , accidentally activate the thrusters of the hands , so I went flying backward

Humphrey: I was cleaning the dust, when you notice that Garth, came against me, "because to me" I sighed, before being beaten by him, both continue until we hit a wall, embedding in it, in the process

Kate : " Humphrey " yell worried

Lilly : " Garth " yell worried

Garth : " quiet , somewhat cushioned my hurt " I said as I wiped the dust

Humphrey : "If I " I said annoyed

Garth : " I'm sorry" I said

Humphrey sighed, going out of the wall, when Tony stopped me

Tony : "Wait , that gives me the perfect opportunity to practice " said

Humphrey : " Kate , do not leave , please," I asked

Kate : " I really do not think it's a good idea ," I said

Tony : "Do not worry , do not trust me ," I asked

Humphrey : "With what has happened so far , it's hard to trust someone ," I said

Tony : "Do not worry , I'll make a spatula just to get you " I said as I focused

Humphrey : " it is a knife " ask , I saw all shrugged , as was being projected saw a green light from his ring , and was slowly taking shape

Garth : " Dad , I do not think that's a knife " I said to see the anvil he was doing

Tony : " Garth , I do not lose focus ," I said earnestly

Humphrey : " and I that I did to deserve this," I asked as my ears flattened against my head , the next thing I knew, I was much more embedded in the wall with a huge anvil , pressing

Kate : "enough is enough " yell at Tony

Tony : " I do not know what happened ," I said sheepishly

Kate : I growled , before going to see how Humphrey was , " you okay " I asked concerned

Humphrey : " nothing broke ," I said jokingly as I released , " I do not know how these clothes resist " I said , seeing as they started to tear and break , for all that I have done

Tony : " I did not mean to hurt you " I said

Humphrey : " I am sure of that , but they can stop practicing their skills with me " I asked

Garth : "It is our intention , is that you are in the wrong place at the wrong time " I said

Lilly : " if it's true ," I said

Humphrey : "actually was not accidental , on purpose I received these attacks , so no one got hurt " thought

Shakey : " your turn friend " told Mooch

Mooch : " I think so , but I have no skills , as surprising as you" I said

Humphrey : I let out a sigh of relief to hear that , " I hope nothing happens to me " I said to Kate

Kate : " I hope the same " I said

Mooch: take the light saber, and active

Garth : " that's it " I asked

Mooch: "is a light saber" I said as I moved with great skill and agility, but I end up slipping

Humphrey : I saw it coming right at us , "care Kate" I said as I took it off the road , too powerful to avoid it , but short of my shirt

Kate : I saw this saber, went right , and literally passed through a column

Humphrey : " you're crazy , almost got parts in two to Kate and me ," I said very annoying

Mooch : " I'm sorry , I slipped " excuse me

Kate : " you slip , that thing almost killed us " I said annoyed

Mooch : lower your head and approached to collect the sword

Shakey : "Do not think you were a bit harsh " asked

Humphrey : "suddenly , but almost killed Kate ," I said earnestly

Shakey : "And you," I said

Humphrey : "a, if too" I said, though I was sure I would not have done much damage

Candu : " I think it's your turn," I said to Hutch

Hutch : " not to make a big deal , I'm just a soldier improved" I said

Garth : " then practice your aim " I suggested

Hutch : "Sure because " I said as I grabbed my assault rifle on my back , "as you work this thing " I asked as activate lock

Lilly : "Careful with that thing , it's a gun," I said as I was behind Garth

Hutch : " I know what I do," I said as he slammed the rifle , causing it to activate , but surprise, I could not aim well and shoot everywhere

Winston : I felt like bullets crashed against my body without me no harm , I could see that Eve was happening the same

Tony : as soon as I felt the gun shooting at me , I put an energy shield to protect

Garth : I put in a better position to cover Lilly of bullets, my armor was stopping the bullets without much trouble

Mooch : like instinct , use my sword , to protect me from bullets

Shakey : "as soon I saw the gun turned on , I became canonball , to protect

Humphrey : I saw the bullets coming at us, but I saw a very slow , easily able to catch all the bullets , before being hurt Kate

Hutch : when he finally had run out of bullets , I said sheepishly , " I'm sorry"

Winston : "do not worry , did not hurt me ," I said quietly

Eve : " you're lucky not to me" I said

Tony : "If I'm too good ," I said

Shakey : "almost , but I'm fine ," I said while returning to normal

Mooch : " Same here ," I said as he put the sword

" You're crazy " shouted angry Garth and Humphrey

Hutch : "I said I was sorry , and you complain , your armor protected you , and you do not even reached the bullets " said

Humphrey : " to , yeah, look ," I said as he let the bullets catch , which surprised almost everyone

Hutch : after overcoming the shock , I said, " anyway , I apologize , and also you do not got hurt " I said

" Do not say it for us," said Garth and Humphrey while

Humphrey : " You could have hurt Kate" I said earnestly

Garth : " or Lilly ," I said as seriously

Hutch : "seriously sorry" I said to Kate and Lilly

Kate : "Okay , it was just an accident , luckily both Humphrey and Garth was outstanding " said

Lilly : "less bad " I agreed

Eve : "Where had hurt my daughters more than a mountain destroy you" what threatens

Hutch : "I understand" I said nervously

Winston : "it is better to continue , but be careful , Kate , you're next " I said

Kate : "Okay, and I will try not to hurt " I said, the last part directed to Humphrey

Humphrey : " Thanks ," I said gratefully

Kate : "Let's try something simple " I told myself , then said a spell , I saw how it was gradually forming a whirlwind , steadily gaining more strength

Mooch : I felt like I was starting to drag , and took the sword , drive it into the ground, and held me as hard as I could

Tony : I did a chain hook to hold me by force I was having the tornado

Shakey : I quickly became a sort of giant dinosaur , and I hold to the floor hard

Garth : I was using the thrusters to avoid entering the tornado, while Lilly is held tightly to my back

Eve : I got to grab the floor , by the growing strength of the tornado

Hutch held me as hard as I could against

Winston : I saw that everyone was fighting very hard not to get sucked up by the tornado , except Humphrey and I , we were just standing , without much effort, " Kate , I think that's enough ," I said

Kate : " I try ," I said trying to stop

Jarvis : "Sir, the tornado intensity is increasing T7 , and we're just opposite

Garth : " I know, holds Lilly ," I said as he increased the power of the thrusters

Lilly : " I do not know how much resist " said distraught

Mooch : " I can not stand " scream as he flew into

Hutch: "haaa" yell as I crawled into the Tornado

Shakey : " no, no, no" shout as he saw where I was holding the floor gave

Jarvis : " sir, T9 intensity is " informed

Garth : " stop speak, just put it on the screen ," I said as I tried to stay out of it , but eventually I began to give way, and both were absorbed

Winston : " I saw they were all absorbed by the huge tornado, only stayed Humphrey , Kate and I , " Kate , you have to stop this now , "I said in high pitch

Kate : " I try , but I can not ," I said

Humphrey : " calm down the two" I said as he walked to Kate , I put my paw on her shoulder and said with confidence, " Just focus , I know I can do it, I trust you "

Kate nodded with renewed confidence , and I focus , achieve to remove the tornado, " said excitedly achieve it , as he hugged Humphrey

Humphrey : "I knew you would," I said honestly

Kate smiled and lovingly said , " Thanks for believing in me "

Humphrey : "nothing " I said, smiling , when suddenly we heard a bang , both looked to where he came from , and saw they were all fallen to the ground after the tornado disappeared , for his bad luck landing on Eve

Eve : When I saw that everyone was reacting on me , " get off of me" I said while throwing all of my back

Humphrey : I saw all fell to the ground hard , "That had to hurt " I said

Hutch : "No kidding ," I said sarcastically , as I stood

Kate : " Well, I just miss you " said Humphrey

Humphrey : "If I do not think it's a good idea," I said scratching my head

Mooch : "because they " asked

Humphrey : " what is primarily are fighting techniques , and some of them not very good idea to make them in such a closed , and underground as this " to explain

Garth : "are just fighting techniques , which harm could " ask

Humphrey : " you'd be surprised , and I do not mean just fighting styles , if not a few techniques that are very powerful if " explain

Garth : " as you say " I said rolling my eyes

Tony : " a break anyway , we could use " I told

Humphrey : " if true, ye I have to change my clothes " I said seeing her pretty battered

Everyone nodded and went to the first floor

Kate : " it is already late," I said surprised , seeing as the sun was setting

Max: "Yes, they were a good time down there " I said

Cortana : " by the way, that was all that noise , we heard " ask them curious

Winston : "a few complications , learning to control our abilities " I said

Salty : when I saw Humphrey , I asked , " what happened to you man "

Humphrey : " I was shot with a laser , I burned , frozen , crashed , crushed , cut , beaten and shot " I said

Salty : " yes, no kidding ," I said

Humphrey : " no joke , ask " I said , I saw all nodded

Cortana : "yes, the recordings of the Hutch helmet camera , confirms ," I said

Max: " and are you okay " I asked surprised

Humphrey : " Yes, I'm pretty tough ," I said

Max: " interesting," I said thoughtfully

Garth : " by the way , as I was to you," I ask

Cortana : " finished and planes , energy detector , and we began to manufacture " to report

Garth : "and helped , while Jarvis finish preparing dinner " I said

Salty : nod and the four returned to the laboratory

Winston : "While I think this dinner will give you a ride " I said

Tony : " I'll walk , I could use a change of scenery " said

Winston : " you come darling" asked

Eve : "Do not worry , I think I will rest a while " I said

Hutch : " I 'm going to practice my aim a little " I told

Candu : " if I also practice a bit with this thing , I'll walk ," I said

Shakey : " I'll go watch some TV," I said

Mooch : " I meditates a little in my room if you need me " I said

Lilly : " like Garth is busy , I'll rest a while" I said

Kate watched as everyone went to different parts, leaving only Humphrey and I in the room , "you go to watch the sunset ," I asked

Humphrey : " I love " I said, smiling , and we both went to our room as we had a great view of the ocean from there

**¿Humphrey Still get accidental attack?, ¿Will they learn to use their skills well?, ¿Can they return home?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	8. bad night

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. normal

After dinner everyone went to sleep

Kate : after saying goodbye to everyone we went to our room to rest, " was a long and interesting day," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : "Yes it is, not every day is dawning in a strange place with strange abilities " he said laughing slightly

Kate : " by the way , I'm glad you're so tough, after all what happened to you today , I thought many times that you hurt badly, or worse," I said

Humphrey : " I'm glad if you also do not think that many can say that your mom survived with super strength ," I said jokingly

Kate : I laughed slightly and said " anyway I'm glad you're OK "

Humphrey smiled to see how he cared for me, made it feel a warm sensation in my

Kate : " by the way , how come you're so strong " I asked curious

Humphrey : " all that is , is because of the intense training I've done " to explain

Kate : " must be very hard to see how tough you are," I said

Humphrey : " yes it is " I said smiling

Kate : "and that other skills have " asked curious

Humphrey : " I'm too fast and strong," said

Kate : " both " I asked curious

Humphrey : " not sure, but a lot" I said

Kate : " you'll have to show me one day," I said

Humphrey nodded , "Of course , when you ask me " I said smiling

Kate : " I'll keep that in mind," I said smiling

Humphrey : " go to sleep, it was a long day," said

Kate : " I agree ," I said

Humphrey : we both settled to rest

In the middle of the night

Kate : I woke up in the middle of the night , after a very strange nightmare, " that horrible nightmare " I told myself , remembering how ugly I was , look at me, and note that Humphrey was still sound asleep, " or an earthquake wake " I thought, I decided to stop and walk a bit to calm down, when it drops , I saw my dad to my mom in the kitchen , while room was Garth , Lilly , Candu , Hutch , Tony Shakey in the room watching television, " they do awake " ask them confused

Winston : " can not sleep " to explain

Lilly : " if we are all awake , so" I said

Kate : " tell all " ask

Garth: "yes, if Mooch and Salty are down" said

Kate : "and that they can not sleep " they ask

Garth : " I do not know , I have nightmares ," I said

Lilly : " Like me" I said

Shakey : "It is very uncomfortable to sleep with this thing, and I had an ugly nightmare," said

Hutch : " I have nightmares , with several battles of the past" to explain

Candu : " I do not need much sleep ," I said

" Nightmares " said Eve and Winston

Garth : " The Road Runner " asked

Kate : " asleep " I said

Lilly : " at least someone was able to sleep ," I said

Winston : " I think we have to get used to this," I said

Kate : "suddenly no" I said thoughtfully

Eve : " you mean " I asked

Kate : " we can fix this from inside" to explain

Hutch : " in that " I asked confused

Kate : " in our minds " to explain

Candu : "And as we would " ask

Kate : " I know a spell that could serve " I said

Lilly : " do you think will " ask

Kate : "My spell will only lead to areas of our dreams , hence look up to us makes us have these nightmares " to explain

Garth : " I want to try , I really need a good sleep " I said

Winston : " I agree, but it is a bit dangerous " asked

Kate : " a little , so we need someone to wake us in case" to explain

Candu : " I'll do it , anyway do not need much sleep " I said

Kate : "perfect" I said

Eve : " we " I said

Shakey : " a moment go by Mooch and Salty " I said

Kate nodded and said , " while I prepare to cast the spell , after ten minutes we were all in the room, " ready " they ask

"Ready" everyone said

Kate nodded, and cast the spell , when I opened my eyes , I noticed I was in a place full of doors, "everybody well " ask them

Garth : " if all completed " I said as he helped stop Lilly

Tony : " you are supposed to do now " I ask

Kate : " something or someone is causing nightmares, we have to check behind every door " to explain

Winston : " who are all these doors " asked

Kate : " is the entrance to each subconscious " to explain

Salty : " look at this says Humphrey " I said looking at a wooden door , very well detailed

Garth : " I have that is in the mind of the coyote " I said curiously

Kate : " That's not good , there are thoughts and deepest desires " I said

Garth : " well just give me more curious ," I said , trying to open the door, "because it opens " I asked as I pulled her hard

Winston : " let me help you " I said

Kate : " DAD" yell

Winston : " I just want to make sure certain things," said

Eve : " I want to see you did not try anything funny with my daughter," I said as I helped

Salty : " if you give a lot of curiosity," I said as I helped them

Hutch : " I agree," I said as I joined

Winston : even though we could all try to open it , " this is nonsense , I'm supposed super strong , like Eve" I said confused

Tony : " if despite all we moved disservice " I do not understand

Kate : " because we do not care much about the super powers, but mental strength " to explain

Mooch : " if so, would benefit , here I have a great mental discipline " I said

Kate : "Yes, but remember that here Humphrey has trained martial arts for many years , suddenly have a mind for that so hard " to explain

Humphrey : "That is true , I said as he appeared behind them

Kate : " are you doing here " I said surprised

Humphrey : " I felt someone was trying to get into my subconscious , and I came to see that it was " told

Kate : " could you come in here just like that " I said surprised

Humphrey : " It was not hard , I have a great mental discipline " I said

Lilly : " and we can see what is in your subconscious " I asked innocently

Humphrey : " I think I deserve some privacy , besides we must first find what is causing the nightmares " I told them the last piece in a serious

Kate : " if it's what causes " asked

Humphrey : "If I felt like I try to enter my dreams at the beginning of the night , but do not let " to explain

Winston : " we find it, any idea where this " I ask

Humphrey : I saw all shrugged , concentrate and told me , " I feel a dark presence behind the wing door " I said

Garth : all look , and the door said Garth , "seriously" asked

Humphrey : "seriously not lying " I said truthfully

Kate : " you're right, there is a dark presence coming from there," said

Winston : " we " I told them , they all nodded as they entered they saw they were in the middle of a city

Humphrey : " this is scary " I told them to see that everywhere had images of Garth

Lilly : " not like me " I said

Kate : I gave him a look of miss them , then I remembered that we were coming , " we have to find him , before waking up " I said , suddenly one of the statues of Garth , collapsed from nothing

Garth : " NO" yell

Humphrey : " it was just a statue , calm down ," I said

Salty : " over there " I said pointing to someone running

Kate : " we " I said , I saw all nodded and we all went as fast as possible

Salty : "Let " I told Mooch and Hutch

Hutch : " running," I said

Salty : " rays " said disappointed

Humphrey appeared right in front of it was escaping , " you think you do," asked

Winston : I saw that attempt to turn around but I got in his way, " will not go through here," I said earnestly

Shakey : I block another way , as I des transformed from xlr8

All finished will block the path surrounding

Kate : " you think you're doing nightmare " seriously asked

Nightmare : " what I always do , Dra. Strange, feed me the fears of others," he said smiling , "see you " I said as he appeared demonic winged horse to escape

Tony : "not very well thought out ," I said as he made his cage around

Nightmare : " your buddies will not stop me ," I said as she came out of the cage , then I made ten copies mine to lose them

Kate : " catch him " I told them to see that all copies were going for different places

Humphrey : look around , and I felt that all copies were only illusions , " I have you ," I said , as I went quickly to where it was , and I punched the air

Kate : I saw Humphrey punched the air, but almost immediately appeared Nightmare beaten , disappeared while copies

Nightmare : " damn " I said as he fell to the floor hard

Humphrey : " think not so easy to cheat on me " I said

Nightmare : " like you did my illusion is perfect " I asked as I stood

Humphrey : " Of course not, your dreams do not have Ki , and know not hide yours " I said

Nightmare : " to see if they can with it," I said as he pulled a large sword

Winston : I hit him with all my strength , sending him to the other side of town

Tony : " You have exceeded " said

Winston : "If I know, I 'm sorry," I said

Kate : "Why, we can not let him go out there," I said earnestly

Mooch : " here we are " he said as he caught his breath

Hutch : " that wimpy " I said

Salty : "we are not in as good shape as you," I said breathlessly

Humphrey : "at least came " I said

Kate : " Yeah but we have to go for the " I told

Salty : " give us something we can not run all night," said exhausted

Kate : "know that is a dream, just think about a vehicle, and will " I said

Mooch : " you could've mention before," said

Kate : " I thought I knew " I said as I shrugged

Garth : " is leaking " I reminded

Tony : "We have no time to lose," I said seriously as he walked towards where it was launched

Hutch watched as everyone left, " try it " I said as I focused

Salty : I saw suddenly there appeared a kind of helicopter, "which is " I asked curious

Hutch : " is a Hornet" I said as I got to the part of the pilot

Mooch : "Sure you can drive this," asked a little scared

Hutch : "Sure " I said

Salty : "seriously ," I asked with a raised eyebrow

Hutch : " good seventy percent sure " I said

Salty : I shared a nervous glance with Mooch, as we climbed

Garth : "where is , coyote " I asked as we approached the place

Humphrey : I concentrate and I said, " she is gone from here " I said

Winston : " you mean " I asked confused

Humphrey : " he's gone Garth 's dream " to explain

Kate : "possibly through the door " asked

Humphrey : "it is possible , go out and tell them where this " I said

Everyone nodded and left the subconscious of Garth

Humphrey : " over there " I said pointing to a long corridor

Kate : all follow the long hallway , until we found that ended in a big room

Winston : "We can not keep this up all night," I said

Kate : " I agree , you have to capture it " I said

Lilly : " and as you catch someone traveling between dreams " I asked

Humphrey : while talking felt that someone was watching us , " that trick again " thought

Kate: "create a portal to enclose" I said

Tony : "do , as we all seek ," I said , " Humphrey where this " I asked

Humphrey : " right there " I said pointing at the top in the middle of the room

Winston : all looked and saw as it appeared out of nowhere, " Kate has that portal quickly , we will put it there," I said earnestly

Kate nodded and prepared to cast the spell

Winston : as Kate threw the spell , we all prepare to attack

Nightmare : " let's see how they like their nightmares " I said, as she casts a spell to the green suit

Garth : I saw my dad disappeared , " you did with the " I growled

Nightmare : " just sent it to its worst nightmare," said

Garth : " bring him back " I said annoyed , as I railed against the

Nightmare : smiled and launch the same spell

Humphrey : "The more Kate " I asked while dodging his spells

Kate : " almost " I said

Winston : " fast, as more than half of us have been sent to your nightmares " said

Nightmare : I saw that the red layer was distracted, and take to throw a spell

Humphrey : I saw Winston was hit by a spell, " Kate and " asked

Kate : "ready" I said

Humphrey : " that good, because we are the only ones left ," I said

Kate : " others and were hit by the spell " I asked

Humphrey : " unfortunately " said

Kate : "We have to send it to the portal before it closes " said

Humphrey : "I understand" I said, nodding

Nightmare : " are not going to , let without you " I said as I threw the spell to Dr. Strange

Humphrey : I saw Kate disappeared , " okay, that anger me " I said

Meanwhile in reality

Candu : note that everyone was stirring much in their dreams , " I have to wake them up " I said to myself

Jarvis : "in that I can help you sir," I said

Candu : " as" curious asked

Jarvis : " well ," I said as he activated all appliances, and put the sound equipment at maximum volume

Candu : I tape the ears for the loud noise , and I saw everyone woke up one on jump

Garth : "what " shout startled

Candu : " all is well " ask them

Eve : " I am now " I said breathing heavily

Winston : " that horrible nightmare ," I said

Kate : "It was the nightmare spell " I said

Lilly : "means that if we go to our dreams " I asked

Kate : " of course I did," I said, then I remembered , " Humphrey still inside " I said alarmed

Candu : " Humphrey , but not go with you," I said confused

Winston : " but he did not show up" I said

Candu : " that" ask them confused

Hutch : " long explanation , but we have to see Humphrey " I said hurry

Kate went up to my room and Humphrey , we note that still sound asleep with a smile

Shakey : " is there any way to know what is happening there," I asked

Kate : "If you give me a moment," I said, while saying a spell , I saw an image is formed suddenly, "is what Humphrey is watching right now," I said

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey had just given him a real beating Nightmare , " you're pretty weak," I said quite disappointed

Nightmare : " damn " I said , trying to keep standing

Humphrey then note the portal that opened Kate was starting to close , " it's time to go " I said as I moved quickly behind him, I hit toward the gate , which was above him, quickly I moved there, and gave the final blow sending it in before it closed , " will no longer have nightmares," I told myself so cheerful

Kate : just fail to see when hitting a Nightmare within the portal , "the achievement " I said cheerfully

Hutch : " we can finally get some sleep " I said quite calmly

Garth : "yes that the coyote has a sleeper, though is still on the stereo still will not wake up " I said impressed

Lilly : " by the way, you can turn it off is very annoying " I asked

Garth : "clear, Jarvis , turn it off ," I said

Jarvis : "immediately sir " I said as I turned off

Winston : at that time we saw rays are coming through the window , " and woke up " I said with a yawn , then we heard an alarm clock

Humphrey : I started to wake up when I heard the alarm , when I opened my eyes I saw everyone looking at me , " because I look " ask them confused

Kate : " for nothing," I said quickly

Humphrey : I got up and stretched , " that good rest," I said

Salty : "seriously , after what happened ," I said incredulously are

Humphrey: "not that great, I could sleep through the night without interruption, and it was interesting" I said

Tony : " be you, but I do need some sleep ," I said , I saw the other nodding

Humphrey : " to rest " I told them to see that they were going to get some sleep

Winston : I nodded , and said , " and thanks for taking care of nightmare "

Humphrey : " it was nothing " I said

Kate : "You want to sleep some more ," I asked

Humphrey : "Do not think I can sleep ," I said

Kate : "I understand" I said with a yawn , as I lay

Humphrey : " you rest " I said fondly , I saw she fell asleep , " I think I can go get some breakfast," thought

**¿What other adventures and challenges await them?, ¿Can they with the challenges that awaits them?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	9. problems

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. normal

Humphrey: while sleeping I decided to go for breakfast, "I think that some fish would be good" I thought to myself, as I headed to the mountains, and keeping in mind that there were fish big enough it when I come down from flying cloud, "where are those fish" I asked as I looked around the river, suddenly a huge fish jump right in front of me, "I found" I said smiling happily as I remove my suit fight and then jump into the river to capture, after several minutes, he had caught five, "I think it's enough" I said to myself, as he left the river, and dressed, "now as the house took Garth" I ask, "I know, I will use the instant transportation" I thought to myself as I snapped his fingers, put my hand on the pile of fish, and then transport me to the home of Garth, "to cook" I said to myself, while looking for something to do a campfire

Kate : while sleeping , felt a rich aroma that made me get up, when I looked around , I noticed that Humphrey was not , " I wonder what she's doing," I told myself when I saw the clock , I noticed they were late morning , walk into the room , finding all also just awakened

Hutch : " I see that if you sleep a little" I told Candu

Candu : " more out of habit than I needed " I said as I shrugged

Garth : " by the way you cook Jarvis " I asked curious , smelling the smell of food warming

Jarvis : " I nothing , sir," I said

Garth : " then where is that smell " ask curious

Mooch : " I think that comes from outside," I said

Garth : all nodded and left the house to find the source of the scent , when we were outside, we were surprised , "Wow " I said surprised

Humphrey : "want breakfast," I said as I finished ask to put more wood on the fire

Tony : " where did you get that " I asked surprised, to see the huge fish that were cooking

Humphrey : " the fish " I said a little confused

Lilly : " never had fish of that size," said

Salty : " where did you get " I asked

Humphrey : " of the mountains , where I live , there are many such " to explain

Garth : " if I asked how you could satisfy that appetite in that place ," I said chuckling

Humphrey : I rolled my eyes , and asked them , " go to breakfast or not "

Kate : "Sure , it looks very delicious ," I said approaching

Lilly : " and it smells pretty good," I said as I approached

Humphrey : I saw all came , and started handing out fish ,

Winston : " as you did to bring this up here , so far away that " I asked curious, while giving a bribe to a fish

Humphrey : "with a technique I know " will die as he swallowed the fish that was eating

Garth : " the same that was used to save Eve " I asked curious

Humphrey : " if that " I said, smiling , as he took another bite of fish

Winston : " that technique " Eve asked curious

Eve : " I do not know , simply disappeared , do not know what you did" I said with a shrug

Kate : " You can be a little more specific " ask him fondly

Humphrey: "Of course, instant transportation "to explain, I saw that many had faces of surprises, "that" ask them confused

Salty : " so you can transport you anywhere, instantly " asked

Humphrey : "Basically yes, because " I told them not knowing where he was going

Kate : " to be very helpful," said

Humphrey : "If used well if you know " I said, smiling , after you finish eating , I lay on the grass

Shakey : "And we do today " I ask curious

Winston: "Salty, Garth, and Cortana, they will continue working on the energy meter and the portal back home, while we help where we can, not to mention that we must be careful, for if we duties to attend" to explain

Salty : "I need a few things from my lab," I said

Hutch sighed and said , " let's go"

Garth : " while returning , keep working down" I said

Lilly : I heard then blew my communicator , " I have to go," I said hurry, as I climbed into jet

Tony : I saw the ring began to shine , and I said , " well I have to go "

Shakey : then I saw that I started flashing clock

Max: "You have to come here , is urgent," said

Shakey : " I " I said, " I have to go " I said

Winston : at that moment I heard a cry for help , " I have to go " I said hurry

Kate felt a magical disturbance severe enough, " well I have to go back for the afternoon," I said

Jarvis: " Mr. Candu, I think you need in Nevada" I said as he showed a strange being destroying everything

Candu : " I have to go " I said hurry

Mooch : then I felt a disturbance in the force , " and I have come to check something "

Eve : " I will take a walk to see the surroundings , maybe break some things," I said as I went

Humphrey : " I just go " I told myself confused , seeing that I was alone , " I think I'll train for a while " I said to myself as I shrugged

Several hours later

Kate return home after having fought a demon dimensional infra , " I'm exhausted " I thought to myself as I walked , when I saw that everyone was between resting just exhausted, " hard day " ask

Winston : " Do not mention it , there was an army of robots, trying to destroy Washington " I said

Tony : " without mentioning the meteorite that had to divert " I said

Shakey : " and the invasion I had to stop," I said

Candu : " and the destroyer " added

Mooch : " and that opposite sids " said

Lilly : " and that magnet " said

Kate then heard an explosion coming from below , "we should not review " ask them a little worried

Hutch : "do not worry , it is the fifth in the last minute ," I said

Garth : " I told you not inserting a jack " I said annoyed , as we climbed to escape the smoke

Salty: "no you said you connect, before you weld" said

Garth : " I meant the welder " yell

Salty : "it is more logical now that I think " I said

Tony : "Let's spend some time here," I said with a sigh

Kate : " by the way, Humphrey " ask them

Shakey : " I was not when I get " I said with a shrug

Jarvis : " Mr. Humphrey , it was about an hour after you , and said I had to do something, but would return as soon as possible " to explain

Kate : " I wonder what I should do" I told myself curiously shaped

Winston : " by the way how is the machine " Garth and ask them Salty

Garth : " would be better , if someone did not cross the cables every five minutes," I said annoyed

Salty : " it was only once , and you were the one who reversed polarities " I protest

Cortana : " We're a little late ," I said

Tony : " both " I asked

Cortana : " about a day" I said

Everyone sigh when I hear

Salty : " We do the best we can, but we're just not used to working together " to explain

Tony : "That it can be a problem," I said

Eve : " I have to be down with you watching them " I said earnestly

" NO" said Garth and Salty while

Winston : " in any case we have to solve this problem , it is important to get back " I said earnestly

Tony : " and would not be the only" told

Lilly : " you mean " I asked confused

Tony : " it would be good for us also we learned better teamwork, more with these skills we have," said

Hutch : " true gentleman , for example that this Nightmare, easily removed , because we were uncoordinated , the most lasting were Winston and Humphrey , as they are the fastest " I said

Kate : "is not a bad idea , we could use some practice on that," I said

Garth : " where we practice , the basement is full of smoke , at least for several hours , and not think it's the best place to practice that," I said

Everyone was silent thinking where they could train

Humphrey : "what the northern mountains , living there is almost there," I suggested , after I transport to the house

Kate : we were all surprised when we heard , "we surprised so " I said while recovering from the surprise

Humphrey : " I'm sorry" I said

Kate : Look at Humphrey , and noticed that his clothes were very worn and ragged , not to mention they had several hits , and some blood here and there , " happened to you " I asked concerned

Humphrey : " long story , do not wanna talk about it " I said with a sigh

Lilly : " I think you need to go see a doctor," I said

Humphrey : often when you said , for some reason step chills down my spine , " not quiet , I'll be fine," I said quickly

Kate gave him a look all extra for her reaction, but I asked "Sure, I do not like how they look these wounds " I said with concern

Humphrey : "Sure , that's why I have this," I said showing a small seed

Garth : "is just a seed," said

Humphrey : "is not an ordinary seed is a seed of the hermit " explain

Shakey : "so a seed," said

Humphrey : I sighed and said , "is a magic seed "

Hutch : " and how " I asked curious

Humphrey : " well " I said as I ate it , I felt like recovering my strength

Kate : I saw all their wounds healed instantly , " that good seed" said

Salty : " I heal your wounds immediately," I said surprised

Humphrey : " not only that, I get my energy , and filled my stomach " I said

Garth : " how long " I asked

Humphrey : "If I remember correctly, about ten days," I said

Tony : " go ten days without needing to eat " I said surprised

Humphrey : " if you are awesome , but hard to get" I said

Winston : " since we are all going " I said

Garth : all nodded , but as we left I asked Salty , " and unplugged the signal amplifier "

Salty : " I thought you'd done your " I told

At that moment there was a loud roar basement selling

Cortana : I sighed and said , " that two days late "

Winston : "better hurry " sighed

Kate : I saw Lilly , Mom , Hutch , Salty , Mooch is boarding their vehicles while Shakey was transformed into a strange flying alien , and the others were preparing to fly, " not going to call your flying cloud " asked Humphrey

Humphrey : " I do not think it is a little slow," said

Garth : "slow , this thing is very fast ," I said

Humphrey : "it is true , but I also want to practice my technique to fly" I said

Garth : " too technical have to fly" I said surprised

Humphrey : "Yes, it's actually very easy, anyone with enough practice , you could master it " I said

Winston : " I thought it was an innate ability " said

Humphrey : "maybe for you yes, but I had to train in order to make it" to explain

Garth : " come on, I do try to fly the coyote " I said chuckling

Humphrey : " you will be surprised ," I said smiling

Garth : " I sounds like a challenge , a career " I asked

Humphrey : "Sure " I said smiling

Kate : " are you sure this " I asked whispering

Humphrey : "Of course , where else can beat Garth " I said smiling

Kate : " sound so sure ," I said playfully

Humphrey: "a little" I said smiling

Winston: "Come on!" I said

Garth : I went speeding sure I would win , look back and not see a trace of him , "perfect" I told myself

Humphrey : " it's perfect " I asked as he flew back in front of the

Garth : " not fair use Tele captivity " I said earnestly

Humphrey : " but if you do not use " I said confused

Garth : " I could not be so fast ," I thought , "let's see if you can keep up with me " I said while using the thrusters at full power

Humphrey : I flew back watching and asked curious, " when you start "

Garth : " Jarvis , ability to fly " I asked

Jarvis : " one hundred ten percent " said

Humphrey : "Well if you get serious then finish this ," I said a little upset thinking I did not want to compete

Garth : " I'm at full power " I said

Humphrey: "hooooo" I said realizing suddenly notice that we reached the place he had told them, so I stopped

Garth : I saw stopped, "because unemployment" ask me

Jarvis : "Lord , already happened," I said

Garth : " " I told you

Jarvis : "Yes, and directed against " scope not end when he crashed into a mountain , "mountain" ends

Garth : " Thanks for the warning ," I said sarcastically

Tony : When we got to where Humphrey said , just saw there waiting Humphrey , " what happened to Garth " I asked

Humphrey : " went straight and crashed into the mountain," I said

Tony : Look carefully , and I could barely see something metal embedded in the mountain , "is" I asked as I closed my eyes between

Winston : use my super vision and Garth could see clearly stuck in the mountains, " if the " I told

Tony : " I help you " I said as I walked over there

Humphrey : " Do not confuse you step back ," I said jokingly

Tony : I rolled my eyes and ignore

Kate : While returning I asked my dad, " as we learn to work together "

Winston : " I was thinking of implementing some school tactics alpha" said

Kate : "I mean to make two groups and compete against each other " I asked curious

Winston : I thought about doing four groups of three , "I said

Kate . I nodded in understanding , arrived soon after and Tony Garth

Tony : "and that arem " I asked

Winston : I saw everyone gathered and began , " let's split into four teams of three, we will make several competitions , and challenges , to learn to work together , using our skills properly " I said , I saw all nodded

Lilly : " how exactly we do teams " , I asked hoping to touch me with Garth

Winston : " because we all have different skills so we have to distribute to us so that we'll all be even, except that Garth and Salty , must be on the same team," I said

" Because" protested while Garth and Salty

Winston : " because they must learn to work together if we want to return home as soon as possible " I said earnestly

Tony : " you're right son," I said in agreement

Garth : I sighed in defeat and said "very well"

Hutch : " and we organize " ask them excited about the challenge

Cortana : " and analyze the data that I have , and the first is that Humphrey , Winston , Candu and Eve can not be on the same team," I said

Hutch : "because " I asked out of curiosity

Cortana : "According to my data, Winston , Candu , and Eve are too powerful to be on the same team together, and I have not much data Humphrey , only to compile these days , and it's too tough , not to mention having a good speed, and several rather interesting techniques " to explain

Hutch : " could you tell us how to make the equipment to be the most fair and balanced as possible" I asked

Cortana : "Sure, give me 0.00000000021 seconds " I said, " the first team is Winston , Mooch, and Shakey , the second team is Candu , Garth , and Salty , the third team is Eve , Tony , Lilly , and the fourth equipment is Humphrey , Kate , and Hutch " I said

Kate : " I'm okay " I said , I was happy that I touched with Humphrey

Lilly : "if they are pretty fair ," I said smiling

Winston : "If everyone agrees , initiate " I said

**¿What more surprises will Humphrey, How will the skills?, ¿Will they learn to work together?, ¿Someday succeed in returning home?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far  
To avoid trouble and confusion , I inform you , I'm using the superman, movies and series, not the comics, which I know is much more powerful**


	10. competition starts

**A confusing world  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. normal

Kate : " and we do first " I asked curious

Winston : I was thinking , but I can not think of anything

Cortana: "I can suggest capture the flag" I said

Tony : " how it works " asked a bit puzzled

Cortana : " is very simple, each team has a flag , the first to capture an enemy flag wins" briefly explain

Winston : " seems perfect to start," I said

Cortana : "Perfect, just give me a second " I said

Hutch: I saw that at the time fell a capsule of infinty, "you asked" I asked

Cortana : " just some flags ," I said

Humphrey : we all approach the capsule and saw four flags, "like this " I said as he picked up an orange flag

Shakey : " this is perfect " I said as he took one green

Garth : " this is our " I said as he picked up a red one

Lilly : " this is cute " I said as he took the white

Cortana : " as each group has its flag, go find somewhere to place your banner " instructed them

Garth : " one thing before we all split up " I said

Winston : "that is" asked

Garth: "Humphrey, you can use your transportation, would be unjust to others" I said earnestly

Humphrey : " not even think " I said

Cortana : "since cleared that up , let " I said

The group of Lilly , Eve , Tony

Lilly : " a good place " to ask them , showing a small cave

Tony : " can work, but let me modify it a little," I said while my ring was lit , after several minutes , was much larger, with several rooms to mislead and two tickets , "ready " I said proudly

Eve : "I 'm fine" I said as he walked

Lilly : " Boy did sir " I said surprised

Tony : "And what is the strategy " ask them

Lilly : " I think you two should go for the flag, while one is guarding the flag" I suggested

Eve : "It is a good idea," I said

Tony : " if I agree , but who is watching the flag, and who will look the other flags " ask them

Lilly : " I think mom should stay guarding the flag , as she is very good protecting" I said with a smile

Eve : " Thanks honey," I said smiling

Lilly : "It is better to move , just a matter of time that Humphrey find where the flag " I said

Eve : " that's right, I feel " I said remembering

Tony : "It is true we " I said as I went out with Lilly , when we were a good distance away I said, " when you said it does a good job protecting , I would say it does much good" I said

Lilly : "If I do , can exaggerate a little, but we are confident that no one will dare to come " I said with a small smile

Tony : I laughed entity teeth and said, " you're right, much less Humphrey and Garth "

Lilly : "It is true , and has a bit traumatized " he said laughing slightly

Meanwhile in Winston team , Shakey , and Mooch

Winston : We arrived to a fairly large valley , " I think it's a good place " I said

Shakey : "no better a place a little more discreet " asked about

Winston : " at times is better, but I think here is better looking at the circumstances," I said

Mooch : " like them " I asked curious

Winston : " at first we may feel that Humphrey miles away , so it will not hide anything , secondly we are not aware of all the skills of others, this place will allow us to easily see if someone approaches " to explain

Mooch " is quite clever ," I said surprised

Winston : " Now , you and Shakey , go for the flag while I stay to protect it " I said

Shakey : " yes sir " we said then we went

Meanwhile in the group Garth , Salty and Candu

Garth : "here" I said

Salty : "is better than " I told

"Here"

"There"

"Here"

"There"

Candu : my nerves could no longer more , this was the fifth discussion since we started to look for a place to put the flag, " SHUT BOTH " yell annoying , I saw both were silent, and told them a little more calm , " as either not decide , I'll take that decision and we'll up that hill " I said pointing to a mountain, " a protest " I asked as gently beat with my hammer

Garth : "of course not " I said a little nervous

Salty : " without protest " I said, smiling nervously

Candu : when we reached the mountain top , I set the flag , "ready " I said

Salty : " who is guarding the flag " ask them

Candu : " I'll do it , and much altered my nerves , and I need to calm down a bit " I said

Garth : " not going to leave me alone with the " I said annoyed

Candu : "The point of all this is that you two work as a team " they Djie

Garth : "Well , let us haste, is only a matter of time before we find Humphrey " I said

Candu : " I do not care , do not think I can feel the gods ," I said proudly

Salty : " that humility ," I said sarcastically

Garth : " because you can not feel " I asked

Candu : "as I understand the feeling the Ki , but for Gods is different , we can only feel between gods " to explain

Garth : "That is an advantage , not know where the flag " I said smiling

Candu : " Of course it is , if you go fast " I said

Salty : "it is true , come on" I said

Meanwhile in the group Kate, Humphrey , Hutch

Humphrey : " Where are we going " I asked them

Hutch : " somewhere to protect the flag " to explain

Kate : " and we look exactly " asked

Hutch : " any enclosure , but with a good view option would be ideal " told

Humphrey : " has this step , it is better to make one " I suggested

Kate : " if I agree , we can do on that mountain " told

Hutch : " I say as if it were that easy , we have no equipment or time " I said

Kate : " Leave it to us " I said confidently

Cortana : " the chances of achieving it quickly is twenty percent " I said

Humphrey : " it's because you're not sure what we are capable of," I said

Kate : I concentrate and use a spell to start moving rocks

Humphrey : I concentrate and look for the best spot in the mountains , when I found I hit shortly after I saw the rock broke into many pieces , creating a cave

Kate : in a matter of minutes we had made a huge cave, with an entrance, with several floors and windows to watch , "what " I said proud of our work

Hutch : " amazing" I said looking inside

Cortana : " I can not believe I have done in so little time" I said surprised

Humphrey : "nothing we're a good team," said

Hutch : I put the flag in place and said , " I stay watching her , while you look the other " I said

Cortana : " before it will think it's good to know some things," I said

Kate : " which " asked curious

Cortana : "weaknesses of the other" I said

Humphrey : " does not seem right to exploit the weaknesses of others," I said

Hutch : " anyway I think we ought to know in case" I said

Cortana : " let's begin with the strongest of all is Winston , only two things weak against Kryptonite and magic is , or you can get hurt , if you get strong enough attacks , from what I have understood is that the Green Lanterns are weak against the yellow light of fear, but also have limits according to the force of his will, of Candu not sure which are your weaknesses , but can also be injured with strong enough attacks , and Eve is stronger among more be angry, and heals faster than any of the others, but also has a limit theory " to explain

Kate : " what about the other " I asked

Cortana : " also have great skills , but are not as dangerous," I said

Humphrey : " You know my weaknesses curiosity " prompted curious

Cortana : " I could not suppose them because I have not enough data , but to judge the enormous resistance that has shown in recent days , you get hurt with extremely whips attacks " said

Humphrey : " if that I realized " I said remembering what happened a few hours ago

Cortana : " I suggest search team Lilly Winston or because they could more easily manage their skills," I said

Kate : "It is true, of my magical abilities " said

Cortana : " so " I said

Humphrey : " we " I said

Kate nodded and both went out flying , " where you think are " they ask

Humphrey : "Well your mom is in that mountain over there , your dad is in the valley there, and Candu is at the top of that mountain over there " I said pointing to each place

Kate : I was shocked saying places are a long way from where they were, " are you sure " asked

Humphrey : " totally safe , I also feel that others are directed to our position " to explain

Kate : "What is the closest " I asked

Humphrey : " Candu and Eve would say , are at the same distance " said

Kate : " think you can distract my mother while I find the flag " ele ask

Humphrey : " I can power but do not want , you know what your mother would do if he catches me ," I said a little nervous

Kate : " do not overdo it , not like I want to kill you " I said

Humphrey : " broke a mountain with me " I said

Kate : "Yes, but it was only an impulse of anger ," I said

Humphrey : "And that would make me feel better " I asked with a raised eyebrow

Kate : I laughed nervously and said , "maybe , but do not worry 'll stop before attempting to hurt "

Humphrey : I sighed and said , " I will, just because this time if the esquivaré " said

Kate : "thank you" I said smiling , both we approached and saw a cave enrome , use a fact to know how was the interior , " has two entrances and several rooms , but the flag is in the East Room " to explain

Humphrey : "Eve is walking from one side to another in the middle of the cave ," I said

Kate : " entering the inlet of the left and called his attention while I go for the right one and go for the flag," I instructed

Humphrey nodded and proceeded to do what he said , arriving at the gate , and intentionally push the rocks to make noise

Eve: I was a little bored walking back and forth in the cave when suddenly I heard a noise, when I looked I saw it was Humphrey, "perfect" I told myself, then I ran against him, to hit him

Humphrey: I saw Eve came to me with clear intentions to hurt me, I quickly pulled over dodging, but did not give up and kept trying to attack, I wanted to hurt her, or confront it, so that only dodged

Kate : I saw my mom Humphrey attacked rather aggressively , " I have to talk to her again," I told him myself, then I went in search of the flag

Meanwhile with Salty and Mooch

Salty : " Any idea where they can be " asked

Mooch : I stopped and think for a moment, the closest is Hutch and alone , suddenly is guarding the flag, " said

Salty : " let's go" I said as I turned into XLR8 and I was going very fast

Mooch : " and I that" I yelled , but it was too far to hear , sigh and started walking

Cortana : " warning something is fast approaching ," I said

Hutch : " I saw the radar and note that only one but it was pretty fast , " is Winston " I ask

Cortana : " I doubt it , which is nearing the ground, probably some alien Shakey " said

Hutch : " in that case easily fall into the trap ," I said as I sat and waited

Shakey : I was running in the direction Mooch told me until I saw a cave with several openings in front just like windows , "must be there " I said to myself , I ran to the entrance but when I get there I tangled on a wire that was on the bottom of her post, I started making uncontrolled until collision with the wall, give me transform, and everything went black

Hutch : " went better than I thought," I said as I approached

Cortana : " if you're going to tie I suggest you do not let her watch can handle " I said

Hutch : "You're right it would be the best," said

Meanwhile Tony and Lilly

Lilly : "where we first " I asked

Tony : " do not know" I said

Lilly : "because they fly around, and see if you see someone " I suggested

Tony : " good idea," I said suddenly I flew then I could see a red dot with blue in a valley , " is Winston " Ask me , I decided not to take chances and down quickly so you would not see me

Lilly : " you wear something " I asked

Tony : " I think I saw Winston there," said

Lilly : " it will be difficult , but we will ," I said

Meanwhile Garth and Salty

Garth : " could go faster " I asked with a tone plaintiff

Salty : " I'm sorry but I have no armor like yours " I said annoyed

Garth : " here you are ready , you have not invented anything you serve now " I asked

Salty : " of course my jetpack " I said as it showed

Garth : "and that you do not use " I asked with a shout

Salty : " because it discharged, and this morning I forgot to leave loading " said

Garth : " Jarvis can transferring some energy to your backpack " asked

Jarvis : "Of course sir," I said

Garth : I put my hand on his backpack, until sufficient Jarvis said , " let's go" I said

Salty : I nodded and check my backpack , "where we " asked

Garth : " Jarvis enters the satellites in the area and give me a report," said

Jarvis : "immediately sir " I said

Salty : "Sure, you did not let use his teleportation Humphrey , but your use satellites " said

Garth : "is different , just use them to know where the other " I said

Jarvis : "Ready sir, leave the screen image " I said

Garth : " Thanks" I said , looking the picture, " is where is Winston , but no other heavenly bodies , except Mooch who are running alone in the middle of the mountains , and my dad and Lilly that target where Winston " I said

Salty : " it is likely that others are in a cave or something like that " I said

Garth : " I do not think we can with Winston " I said

Salty : "we should not do it, just distract him while I slink banner using one of my inventions " said

Garth : " I hate to admit , but it's a good plan," he said, then both got on track to where Winston

Meanwhile somewhere a few miles away

" Everyone is gathered in one perfect place , prepare the attack " a wolf while looking through binoculars

" We do with the orange clothes " asked another wolf

" Delete it if it interferes " said grimly

" Then sir," said the wolf before preparing the attack

**¿Who won capture the flag?, ¿Learn to work well together?, ¿What is this mysterious wolf?, ¿What do you plan against Wolves Jasper?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**


	11. the winner?

**A confusing world  
Sorry for the delay but I have final and partial work these weeks , but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

P.V. Kate and Humphrey normal

Kate : When I took the flag hear a loud crash coming from outside the room , when I peered note that had caused my mother , in one of his attacks was not reached and went right to stop the wall collapsing , take the confusion out quickly by the front entrance

Humphrey : I watched as Kate went through the entrance, I decided to stay a little longer to give Kate time if Eve realized , I saw Eva came out of the rubble , to attack again after a few minutes I felt that Kate was already sufficient distance , " I think better will try to take the flag or Winston Garth , you are very hard for me," I said to not suspect

Eve : " I'm glad you use your head for a change ," I said satisfied

Humphrey : "see you " he said before flying out at high speed

Eve : " in a hurry " I told myself as I shrugged , when you enter the room where the flag note was not " smart guys " I said surprised, a little upset , but proud

Meanwhile with Lilly and Tony

Tony : " and it is supposed to get the flag, your dad has super senses " asked

Lilly : " I'm not entirely sure, but we'll think of something ," I said thinking, " you can always get the flag distraction while " I suggested

Tony : " although it works in seconds to catch up ," I said

Lilly : " You can always make a banner with your ring , to mislead " said

Tony : "You know not a bad idea ," I said

Meanwhile Garth and Salty

Garth : "And how exactly are you going to sneak super vision reminds you so it will be difficult to cover for you " I said

Salty : " I know, but that's it," I said as I pulled out my gear

Garth : " is a remote control ," I said

Salty : " not my gear allows me to shrink things " I said, "Look " I said as I cringed a rock

Garth: "I understand you shrink and shopped while I distract flag" said

Salty : " exactly , just make sure what more you can get close , and these forty frequency slope " shrink told before

Garth: I picked it up carefully and put it on my shoulder, "ready" I asked over the communicator

Salty : "of course" I said excitedly

Garth nodded and approached him quickly , but on the way I met someone , " Dad" ask

Tony : " Garth you do " I asked

Garth : "Go for the flag Winston " I said

Tony : " not if you get there first ," I said as he sped

Garth : "That we will ," I said as he sped

Winston : I saw both Tony and Garth were approaching quickly , " I was wondering when someone would appear " I told myself , I prepare and when they were right in front of me to catch them both, making me go back just a little, " did not think it would be so easy, " I said smiling

Garth : " We can not blame them for trying ," I said as I shrugged

Salty : Garth take to get off , and get close to the flag, as he was about to get it , something happened I did not expect

Tony : " sorry buddy " I said, then made a whip of energy to grab the flag and throw it where Lilly

Salty: "when I saw what Tony did, grab the flag as hard as he could as he closed his eyes, when I opened them I was flying note, "¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Shout

Winston : " well played , but I will go through it in seconds " I said confidently

Tony : " We have to go on ," I said

Garth : "WHAT! " Asked

Winston : " whatever you want " I said as I shrugged , then went running against them at high speed

Garth : " this is gonna hurt " thought

Meanwhile with Lilly

Lilly : as the flag came flying towards me , landed several feet away from my position ran to her, " everything went as planned " I told myself so cheerful

Salty : when note reacts had landed , dusted myself off and proceeded to shrink the flag

Lilly : I took the flag but suddenly notice that everything around me was growing , " is going " I asked a little scared

Salty : when I went to grab the flag saw Lilly , " Lilly are you doing here " I asked

Lilly : " I wonder why he was taking the flag and everything around me began to grow " to explain

Salty : " not all grow , is that you shrunk " to explain

Lilly : " as you know " I asked

Salty : I laughed nervously and said , " because you accidentally shrunk "

Lilly : " you did " prompted furious

Salty " was accidental , I wanted to shrink the flag, so that Winston did not find , I set you were holding the " explain

Lilly : " You're lucky it's a good idea, otherwise you'll freeze ," I said still a little upset

Salty , " and you're going to " ask

Lilly : take the flag, " he said smiling

Salty : " not fair , it was our plan," said

Lilly : " Yeah but you took part in our plan," I said

Salty , " and how are you going back to normal," I asked with a raised eyebrow

Lilly : "Do not leave me like that, right " I asked

Salty : " if you give me the flag is not " I said smiling

Lilly " do not know how good idea is that," I said

Salty : " because you say " I asked

Lilly : "imagine what you would do if my mom finds out I shrunk " said

Salty : I trembled from fear and said , "Okay you win"

Lilly : " I just said to say , but thanks ," I said smiling as he took the flag

Garth : Winston after escaping with only a few dents , was looking for Salty , " Jarvis can locate Salty signal " asked

Jarvis : " is two feet away from you sir," I said

Garth : I stopped at that time , to not let go , "Salty where these " ask

Salty : "here" I said while waving his arms

Garth : although my screen was cracked , I could see Salty with the zoom, but I also saw something white beside him, " Lilly ? " Ask

Lilly : " Hi honey," I said sweetly

Garth : " you did " I said annoying Salty

Salty : " I said it was an accident ," I said

Garth : " should crush you ," I said annoyed

Salty : " You can not do it and Lilly back to normal," said

Garth : " well forward on that," said

Salty : " by the way where is Winston " I asked

Garth : "as scanners satellites is in the south looking for the flag," I said

Salty : "Well that means we're sure ," I said as he pulled the gearbox

Lilly : "It is good to have a normal size " I said as I stretched

Garth : " can you give us love the flag " I asked gently

Lilly : I thought for a second and said , "Sorry Garth but I want to win for a change ," I said sweetly

Garth : I sighed and said "I understand"

Salty : " you 're not going to do anything " I asked

Garth : " This is my partner , and I can not say no," said

Salty : "All that work for nothing " I said sadly

Lilly : " can go on our flag," I said feeling a little bad for them

Garth : " but do not know where " I said

Lilly : "do not tell anyone as they found out , but I would go south from here," I said with a wink

Garth : " thanks love " I said affectionately

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : Kate reach in a short time , and I said, smiling , " was perfect "

Kate : " I know, we get easy and fast," I said cheerful

Humphrey : " true " I said smiling

Kate : "You know it would be better " I asked

Humphrey : "who" asked

Kate : " get another one " I said smiling

Humphrey : " and I see another right in front of us," I said smiling

Kate : I noticed where he said , and saw a green flag waving , but I saw Garth , Lilly and Salty "as it will remove it , I really do not want to deal with my sister," I said

Humphrey : " I take care of it , will not even know what happened " I said smiling

Kate: "But remember that you use your teleportation" said

Humphrey: "quiet , will not be using" I said smiling

Kate : " I know you're fast, but you're enough " I asked

Humphrey : " I can always be faster , just keep far Hutch" I said with a wink

Kate : " I trust you " I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

Humphrey: I smiled and then watched as he followed the path, then I put my attention on the flag that Lilly argued, "Kaioken" I said, and I felt my strength increased, and saw it as a red aura left my body

Lilly : while Garth and told them where our flag Salty , I saw a red flash at high speed that passed in front of us , " saw that " they ask , looking around

Garth : "Yes, it must have been that," I ask

Salty , " and the flag " ask them noticing it was gone

Lilly : Look at where I had the flag and saw it was gone , " happened " I asked confused

Garth : check the recording I had, and I saw the same flash , " Jarvis inches "

Jarvis : " I do, but that flash step in less than a box , no way to see it," I said

Garth : " to what the camera recorded " I asked

Jarvis : " is 500 frames per second ," I said

Garth : "It was so fast ," I said surprised , I thought for a moment and said , "pause the image in the box that I catch one , I saw a blurry image appeared , amplifies the left , I saw a figure appeared , but difficult say was , " quality improvement " when it did , I could barely tell who was "cursed" growled

Lilly : "what Garth " I asked

Garth : " Humphrey was the one who carried the flag " to explain

Salty : " so fast that the vision did not see " I said surprised

Garth : " not only that came from several kilometers away , took the flag and was far enough away that my radar not detected in less than two milli seconds " I said

Salty: "that speed I thought the only one capable of something serious Winston" I surprised

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey smiled pleased to see that I got the flag, " Kate suddenly happier place if I get another " I thought, so I decided to change my course to go where Candu

Candu : Banner was watching , enjoying the silence and calm when suddenly I noticed a red dot approaching at high speed, " is Winston " I ask , " I will not let you get the flag" shout , as he began to spin , creating many clouds storm , then started throwing many rays

Humphrey : " it does" I said to myself , I saw all the rays approaching me quickly dodge all , " is incredibly strong , but it is so fast, party uses it," I said to myself , " Kaioken x3" I said and I could see the aura around me intensified

Candu : I saw dodged my attacks at the approach note that Humphrey was but a moment's incredibly speed increase could barely follow with the eye

Humphrey quickly to grab the flag surround

Candu : I saw around me and was behind me taking the flag , try to hit him with my hammer , but as he turned he was gone , " did not escape so easily " I said as I set out to chase , but quickly lost sight of , " I did not know it was so fast " I said to myself

Meanwhile with Hutch and Cortana

Hutch : note that Shakey was starting to wake up , " are you okay " I asked , I was a little worried because there was a heavy blow

Shakey : " I think so " I said as I tried to stop, but note that was attached , try to reach the clock, but I tie in such a form that he could not reach it, "because you tied me " I asked

Hutch : " I'm sorry , but should prevent you to come by our flag " I said

Salty : " good strategy " congratulate him , I felt a sharp rock behind me , gently I started trying to cut the ropes , but was slowly because I did not notice me

Cortana : " someone is coming " to alert

Hutch : "where " I asked as he pulled a sniper rifle

Cortana : "where Kate and Humphrey went " I said

Hutch : look in that direction and saw Kate coming with a white flag , "I think we won," I said smiling

Cortana : " no other contact, coming at a high speed to thirty degrees south " to alert

Hutch : Look at where he said , and saw Humphrey quickly approaching with two flags in their hands

Kate arrives about the same time with Humphrey , what surprised me is that brought two flags, " how you got the second " I asked surprised

Humphrey : "go back where Candu " I said smiling

Hutch : " I think we win then we have the flags of the other " I said cheerful

Cortana : " although one would have sufficed " I said

Kate : " to settle " I said

Shakey: After much effort I finally cut the cord as soon as I check my watch and transform in Gravattack

Hutch saw a green light behind us , when we turn , we saw quite large even alien , " you think you do," asked

Shakey: take me the flag" I said

Kate : "And you think we'll let you take her ," I said as I prepared to throw a spell

Shakey : "of course , because you can move " I said as I put a field of gravity than 5 times the ground , I saw Hutch and Kate fell to the ground quickly, but Humphrey did not flinch

Humphrey : I saw the two on the floor , I felt a little heavier, but barely felt it, " you can stop hurting " said

Shakey: increase Humphrey gravitational field up to 20 times the gravity of the earth, "as you can move" I asked surprised

Humphrey : "is because hardly sorry, I trained with a much higher gravity this" I said smiling

Shakey : I saw a moment disappeared , but almost immediately I felt a blow in my stomach , left me completely out of breath, and fell to the floor unconscious

Humphrey : I saw fell to the ground unconscious , des transformed , " well " they ask Kate and Hutch

Kate : "yes thank you" I said as we stood

Cortana : " how you did that , had a field of 20 times the Earth's gravity on you ," I said surprised

Humphrey : "was not so bad , I train a lot more serious that " I said

Cortana : "Awesome" I said surprised

Hutch : " I think we should tell the others that it's over " I said

Cortana : " I already have a message sent by communicators , let's get together where we started," I said

Humphrey : " come on then " I said while picking up Shakey

Kate : all headed there , when we saw that they were all together , and just missing Mooch

Winston : " got them all " I said surprised

Kate : "good teamwork " I said as I leaned on the shoulder of Humphrey

Tony : " congratulations , but as Winston got the flag , I thought that Lilly should have " I said confused

Humphrey : " it was, but I could take off without much problem," I said

Garth : "Of course , just because you're extremely fast ," I said

Salty : "It is true , at nearly the speed of light" I said surprised

Winston : " I thought I was the only one who could be so fast," I said

Humphrey : " not that I have not even shown all my speed," I said , I saw that everyone was surprised, and just then came Mooch, very tired and sweaty

Salty : " friend where you were, we were starting to worry ," I said

Mooch : " I had to run all the way , since someone abandoned me " I said looking at Shakey , " and Shakey " ask them not to see it close

Garth : "right there " I said, showing where he lay still unconscious

Mooch : " what happened " I asked them

Humphrey : I saw all looked at us , " I had no choice have stolen our flags " to explain

Kate : "It is true , though I think you hit a little hard," said

Humphrey : " I thought this alien was a little tougher ," I said shrugging

Just then started waking Shakey

Shakey : " what has happened " I asked as I rubbed his stomach , "and because my stomach hurts so much " I ask

Humphrey : "Sorry buddy, but you left me no choice ," I said

Shakey : " if I have to face again , please remind me to become something stronger," said

Winston : " we all laughed slightly , and then I said, " since the team won the last competition Kate is just that they choose what the next " I said

Meanwhile, in some distant

" Are all gathered activate them now " command a wolf suit

" Yes sir " said the wolf as he pressed a large red button on a control

Kate : I was about to say that we do, when we were surrounded by twenty Lanada robots

Winston : " Most robots" I said with a bit of tiredness

Humphrey : I did not know they had these robots , but I did vaguely familiar , so I put in a defense position

" Destroyed," said one of the robots

Winston: "something clicked in my mind when I speak, "Brainiac" growled

Brainiac : " I see you recognize me but this time I'm not alone ," I said

Candu : "It was a bad idea to attack us all the time " I said as I prepared to fight

Brainiac : " I had expected," he said, then turned my attention to the orange suit , " our problem is not with you so you can get away now " I said

Humphrey : "If of course, will not forsake my friends," I said without leaving my position defense

Brainiac : " you wanted it " I said

**¿What have planned Brainiac?, ¿Jasper Wolves can beat him?, ¿Why Humphrey became familiar robots?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


End file.
